Azumi's Tears
by Tora-uma
Summary: Warning: Shounen-ai, bloodviolence, adult language. When Weiß is assigned to hunt the man who kidnaped Botan's daughter, Aya makes it a personal mission to find out what happened to her. But when Schwarz gets involved, things get more complicated.
1. Disclaimer

This disclaimer will apply to all following chapters.  
  
I don't own Weiß Kreuz. Wish I did but these characters belong to Takehito Koyasu-san and Project Weiß. This fic will include: Shounen-ai, blood/violence and adult language (I can't believe I really wrote that this contains "adult language", of course it does, it's me writing it! gah!). If any of this offends you or makes you uncomfortable, please don't read this and then come whining to me about it. I'm well aware of what I've written in this, I don't need you to tell me. Constructive criticism is appreciated but flames will be used to light marshmallows on fire and these wonderfully flaming gobs of goo will then be hurled at passing girl scouts. If you don't wish to be a part of this, DON'T FLAME! Oh! I also don't own any other brand name things I mention in here, ie: Sports Illustrated and other things that I've referenced but can't remember right now. I think that should cover everything. Any other questions or comments, feel free to contact me. Ja ne! 


	2. Entdeckung

Weiß Kreuz : Azumi's Tears  
  
Chapter One : Entdeckung  
  
By Tora-uma  
  
Opening Notes:  
  
"..." - speaking  
  
^...^ - thoughts  
  
//...// - telepathy  
  
All translations and explanations appear at the bottom of the chapter.  
  
"Weiß, your target is this man: Masoto Nobunata. Over the past five years he has organized the kidnaping of hundreds of children around the world. The children are then sold for scientific experiments or to the white slave trade. Many children have perished as a result of Masoto's deeds. White hunters, hunt the future of this dark beast!" The tape flickered and went to static as the computer generated Persia faded from view.  
  
"Are there any questions?" Manx asked from the back of the room.  
  
"Why weren't we given this mission before? Five years seems to be an awfully long time." Sapphire eyes waited for Manx to answer.  
  
"Excellent question, Omi. Masoto is a slippery man; Kritiker has been working for four years to find him. He covers his tracks carefully, we didn't even know he was involved with the kidnapings until it had gone on for nearly a year." She paused. "I assume you're all participating?" Four short nods answered her. "Good." She handed Omi the folder of information she had been holding and climbed up the spiral staircase to leave.  
  
"What's in the file, Omi?"  
  
"Have some patience Ken-kun, I'm looking." Omi glanced at the information. "Hmm...not much. Possible hideouts, a list of people believed kidnaped by the target and...an MO?" He held up the disk. "I'll look at this quickly." He hurried to the computer on the back wall while the other three went through the folder. The quiet redhead picked up the list of kidnaped victims. His amethyst eyes glanced down the pages of names. He paused and read one name again. "Tsudoka Azumi," he whispered...  
  
~flashback~  
  
A paper airplane flew across Aya's vision.  
  
"Gomen," Botan said.  
  
"What is that, anyway?"  
  
"Azumi really likes it."  
  
"Azumi?"  
  
"My daughter."  
  
"Azumi," Aya whispered again. He pulled a picture out of his pocket. A small, dark-haired girl was running towards the camera, arm clasping a paper airplane, eyes closed, face grinning in laughter. Botan had left it behind, on the seat of Aya's car. It had lain there while Botan went off to die. Aya could still see Botan, dying in his place, taking the bullets that had been meant for the flame-haired assassin. Botan had died whispering the name Azumi through his dead lips. Aya still remembered the day he'd badgered Birman and Manx into giving him Botan's real name. Not even his full name, even Kritiker wouldn't let that out of its circle. But his family name, Tsudoka, had been enough for Aya. He'd gotten Botan a grave marker and he'd refused to put the man's codename on it. Aya glanced again at the name on the paper. His amethyst eyes narrowed in anger. "Tsudoka Azumi. I will set your father's soul to rest. I will find you," he whispered.  
  
"Hey, Aya, what did you say?" Yohji's emerald eyes peered sleepily at the redhead.  
  
"Nothing. Omi, have you found anything on the MO?"  
  
"Hai! It's a list of places the target has been known to visit." Omi paused. "It might be a better idea to stake these areas out until we get some leads rather than searching all the buildings on the hideout and office list."  
  
"Why don't we split our efforts?" asked Ken from the couch. "Omi, if you can narrow down the office list to the more plausible areas, you and I can do stake-out while Yohji and Aya check the buildings."  
  
"Hey..." Yohji whined, "Why don't I get stake-out? I might be able to meet a nice lady to spend the night with in one of these places." He motioned to the list on the computer. "But I don't have a chance if I'm going through empty buildings all night!"  
  
"Good. Maybe you'll keep your focus for once. Omi, start narrowing down the hideouts." Aya started up the stairs.  
  
"Aya-kun, where are you going?" Omi watched him disappear upstairs.  
  
"I have...things I need to do..."  
  
Omi thought he heard a touch of emotion in the cold voice of the Weiß leader but decided he must have imagined it.  
  
~*~  
  
The sweet, gentle smell of incense filled Aya's nose. He wondered, suddenly, why he was here. He could hear the soft lapping of the ocean waves over the edge of the cliff. A sudden burst of wind blew a single leaf off the tree above him. It wafted in front of his eyes and reeled back to nestle itself in his fiery hair. Aya picked it out and set it on the grave in front of him.  
  
"Botan, nothing has changed since the day of your death. You helped me, I will help you. I will find Azumi and avenge your spirit." There was no emotion in his face, in his voice, in his eyes. But the strength of the sudden wind carried Aya's resolve.  
  
~*~  
  
"It isn't fair! Why do I have to do all the work?" Omi pouted.  
  
"Because you know the most about computers and you know what to do to narrow down the list for Aya and Yohji," Ken yawned as he climbed upstairs and vanished.  
  
"Besides," Yohji grinned, "I need my beauty sleep." Then he, too, was gone, leaving Omi in the pale glowing light of the computer.  
  
"Demo..." Omi half-heartedly began another protest but turned back to his work when he realized they couldn't hear him upstairs.  
  
~*~  
  
Omi yawned as he pushed through the back door of the Koneko No Sumu Ie.  
  
"Hey, sloppy-face, finally awake?" Yohji grinned at him. Omi was immediately surrounded by a group of chattering, giggling girls as soon as they caught sight of him.  
  
"Omi-kun, where have you been?"  
  
"Omi-kun, are you free Saturday night?"  
  
"Omi...  
  
"Omi-kun...!"  
  
"Hai, hai, let him breath," Ken told them as he shoved his way through the throng of females to rescue Omi.  
  
"If you're not going to buy anything, go home!" Aya growled at the clusters of girls throughout the shop.  
  
Ken steered Omi away from his admirers and toward a quieter corner of the shop. "Hey, did you get the list narrowed down?"  
  
"Hai! We can start our mission tonight."  
  
"I've told you, don't discuss the mission here," Aya murmured while carrying a flower pot past them.  
  
"We know, we know." Ken turned back to watering the flowers.  
  
"Hey, Chibi, here," Yohji called as he tossed Omi a rag and a bottle of window cleaner. Omi sighed as he squirted the clear fluid onto a window. It was going to be a long day.  
  
~*~  
  
The last few customers finally filed out and Yohji locked the shop door behind them.  
  
"I guess we may as well get ready for our mission. Everything set up, Omi?" asked Ken.  
  
"Aah, we shouldn't run into any problems and everything's been narrowed down."  
  
"Oi, Chibi, I still can't believe you're condemning me to wander around empty buildings all night with sunshine over there," Yohji leaned an elbow on Omi's head as he lit a cigarette.  
  
"Yohji-kun, don't smoke hin the shop."  
  
"Well, Yoji," Ken finished cleaning the last stray leaves and stem pieces off the counter, "like Aya said, maybe you'll keep your focus if it's just the two of you."  
  
"Stop talking and get ready. We need to start this mission." Aya turned and headed upstairs to the bedrooms.  
  
"Aya-kun is right, we'd better change and head out."  
  
~*~  
  
Alone in his room Aya finished tightening the last few buckles on his trench coat. He bent and lifted his katana off the small bed. He'd taken countless lives with it in the past, now maybe he had a chance to save one with it.  
  
"Azumi-chan..."  
  
~flashback~  
  
"Why do you keep hanging around me, anyway? Why don't you just go home to your daughter?"  
  
"There is no home to go back to. My Azumi was kidnaped and her mother killed.   
  
It was three years ago..."  
  
  
  
"Aya-kun?" Omi softly rapped on Aya's bedroom door. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Aah," Aya replied, "I'll be right out." Aya tightened his grip on the katana's sheath, hoping that this time he could do more than complete another of Persia's missions.  
  
~*~  
  
Ken grabbed Omi's arm to hold him up a few blocks from the first place on their list.  
  
"Omi, I should probably go in first. Wait for ten or fifteen minutes before coming in and don't show any recognition if we see each other."  
  
"Of course, Ken-kun, this isn't my first mission, I know we can't be seen together. But why do you need to go in first?"  
  
"Because I'm impatient and I don't want to wait outside."  
  
"Ken-kun!"  
  
Ken laughed and ruffled Omi's hair. "Keep your communicator in case you need to contact me," Ken winked and hurried towards the club.  
  
~*~  
  
With a quick snipping of cables, Aya quickly bypassed the security system. He nodded to Yohji to pick the lock and get them inside the building. Yohji produced two lockpicks from his thick leather gloves and inserted them into the heavy deadbolt. After a bit of fiddling, both assassins heard the reassuring click of the lock opening.  
  
^Nice to know I haven't lost everything since my detective days,^ Yohji thought. The two quickly stepped through the open door and closed it quietly behind them.  
  
"Keep your eyes open for anything, Yohji."  
  
"Well, so far all I see is extra medical supplies, some testing equipment, medication...ooh, rubber gloves, those come in handy," Yohji said as he started shoving pairs of gloves into every pocket he had. Aya ignored him and opened the door of the storeroom into a small hallway.  
  
"Yohji..."  
  
"Hai, hai, I'm coming," Yohji finished stealing gloves and followed Aya. The two quickly stepped into a small hallway. There were doors all up and down the corridor.  
  
"Check the doors on the right, I'll check the ones on the left," Aya instructed as he opened the door directly across from the storeroom that was labeled "Lab Technicians Only". It led to a narrow hallway and stairwell.  
  
"Going up or staying down?" Yohji asked.  
  
"We'll check this floor first." Aya closed the door and moved to the next one. The other three doors along the side of the hallway opened into examination rooms. Aya turned to face Yohji. "Anything?"  
  
"Two examination rooms and..." Yohji peered into his last door, "a lab."  
  
"The bottom floor must serve as a doctor's office."  
  
"Aya, there's a records office that links to this room," Yohji called from inside the lab. "Nothing special though. Ooo, another door..." Yohji's voice grew faint as he walked through the office to the second door. Aya opened the door at the head of the hallway and saw Yohji open a door to his right. Both doors emptied into a reception area.  
  
"Yep, definitely a doctor's office," Yohji noted as he picked up a three year old copy of Sports Illustrated. "Hey, swimsuit edition. Oh, I have this one."  
  
"Let's go upstairs."  
  
"Alright," Yohji tossed the magazine back onto the side table and followed Aya to the back of the main hallway to the stairwell they'd found earlier.  
  
"What exactly are we expecting to find?" Yohji asked.  
  
"Anything. Omi wasn't sure exactly what they do here," Aya opened the door at the top of the stairs into another hallway.  
  
"Oh, good, that's helpful. I get the left side of the hallway this time," Yohji said as he opened the one and only door on his side of the corridor. Aya ignored him again and headed to the first door on the right side of the hall.  
  
^Medical Research Room,^ Aya read off the door plaque, ^I do have to wonder what constitutes as medical research to these people.^ He slowly opened the door. The room was fairly empty, there was expensive testing equipment pushed up against the walls. Most of the room was dominated by a large surgical table. Aya ran a gloved finger over the surface. Completely clean. ^Interesting.^ He noted the arm and leg restraints attached to the table. ^Not a good sign.^ Aya took a cursory glance at the equipment in the room but, when he couldn't find anything worthwhile, he left to go on to the next room. The second room down the hall was a duplicate of the first and Aya moved to the third door. It was labeled "Donor Storage Facility". Aya narrowed his eyes, not sure what to expect inside. He opened the door and started. Whatever he had expected might be inside was nothing compared to what was actually there.  
  
~*~  
  
Ken looked across the room of people and sighed. This was the third place he and Omi had been tonight and they still weren't getting anywhere. He turned to look for Omi to signal him to go when a streak of orange caught his eye.  
  
"Well, gaki, having a good time?"  
  
Ken felt his muscles freeze when he heard the voice behind him. Only one person he knew sounded that smug.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ken spun to face the voice.  
  
"Isn't that my line?" Schuldig chuckled. "Well, no matter. You seem bored. Looking for something more interesting than a dingy night club and your dart-wielding chibi, koneko?" Schuldig laughed again as he reached up and tangled his fingers in Ken's hair.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Ken pulled away and smacked Schuldig's hand from his head. "And don't call me that! What do you want?"  
  
"Just some fun, gaki, that's all. I think the better question is, what do you and Weiß want?"  
  
"Nothing. We just got bored and went out for the night."  
  
Schuldig smirked, "I can tell when you're lying to me..."  
  
//And it hurts my feelings//  
  
Ken jerked and stepped further away, surprised at hearing the German's voice in his head. "Stop that, stay out of my head!"  
  
//But it's so much fun...//  
  
"I said stop it!"  
  
"Alright. I'll play with your rules tonight. But now I know who Weiß's next target is, so don't think I'm finished playing just yet..." Schuldig drifted off and disappeared back into the crowd. Ken tried telling himself to relax and breath. It was a shame he never listened to himself. ^I have to find Omi,^ he finally formed a coherent thought. Ken hurried around, keeping one eye out for his teammate and the other for the redheaded German. Ken finally spotted Omi talking to people in a back corner. He shifted his weight from foot to foot, hoping Omi would hurry and look up. He finally made eye contact, gave the signal to leave and walked quickly to the exit. Omi wasn't far behind, spilling out of the building with a group of drunk businessmen and their companions for the night. Omi caught up with Ken a few blocks from the club.  
  
"Did you find anything out?" Ken asked when the younger assassin caught up.  
  
"Not much. The target hasn't shown up in nearly a month, that's all anybody seemed to know. Did you learn anything?"  
  
"Aah. Schwarz is back."  
  
~*~  
  
Yohji opened the one and only door on the left side of the hallway. ^DNA Research Lab...sounds promising,^ he thought. The majority of the room was filled with lab tables and testing equipment. ^I feel like I'm back in high school biology class.^ The equipment was clean and in its proper place. ^Either they haven't done anything in awhile or they're absurdly tidy...^ Yohji noticed stainless steel refrigerators along the left wall. ^Wonder if anybody left their lunch, I'm hungry...^  
  
Yohji opened the first door to find nothing but beakers and test tubes filled with various colored liquids. ^Donor 178, bloodtype O negative...Donor 329, bloodtype A positive...well this isn't helping.^ Yohji checked each refrigerator to find the same thing. ^Is there anything in this building worth the time I'm wasting?^ Yohji sighed and lit a cigarette. He looked around the room again, finally noticing the row of filing cabinets along the very back wall. He sidled over to them and opened each drawer until he found several files labeled "Research Notes".  
  
"Yoush..." he grinned and pulled out all the files.  
  
~*~  
  
Aya let the door close softly behind him. He wasn't quite sure what to do. The large room was filled with metal racking. The lighting was on, but dimmed enough that the contents of the shelving wouldn't be immediately apparent to a casual viewer. Aya walked up and down the aisles of shelving, carefully glancing at every jar and tank the shelves held. Each was filled with at least one body part or organ. A few held brains or hearts, some held eyes. One tank had four different right hands in it. Aya walked the entire room, looking for anything that might link this work to the target. When he found nothing he quietly left the room, hoping Azumi hadn't been separated into storage jars. Back in the hallway, Aya took a moment to put his face back to its composed, hardened expression before moving on to the last door.  
  
Aya's last room was labeled "Central Computer Room". Hoping he might finally find some information he slipped inside. The room consisted of five desks, each with a computer. Every desk had a name plate with the person's position listed on it. Aya quickly found the plate reading "Oto Masahiko: Head Researcher" and booted up the computer. He quickly scanned through the saved files, finding one titled "Donor Information" and another titled "Suppliers". He tried opening each to find they were encrypted. Not wanting to bother fighting with the files, Aya saved them to a disk for Omi to deal with. He shut down the computer and went in search of Yohji.  
  
~*~  
  
"Yohji, are you finished?"  
  
Yohji looked up from the spread out files and saw Aya in the doorway. "Aah, just a few more pictures," Yohji turned back and hurriedly snapped pictures of the last few pages of a file. "Yoush, now we've got the information without the researchers wondering where their files disappeared to," Yohji winked at Aya, collected the files and deposited them back in the filing cabinet. Stashing the small camera in his trench coat, Yohji joined Aya to leave.  
  
"It's late, Ken and Omi should be back..."  
  
"So are we done for the night, sunshine?"  
  
Aya gave a short nod as the two stepped back outside the building.  
  
~*~  
  
"Did you swat any flies?"  
  
"We have to attract them all before we can swat them. Are you so quick to kill them that you'll sacrifice all of the fun, Farfarello?"  
  
"I don't care about the games. Everyone must pay for the sins they've committed."  
  
"Che, you have a one track mind.  
  
"Schuldig," Nagi's soft voice drifted from the other side of the room, "did you find all four?"  
  
"Just the two kids, the elders must have been playing somewhere else."  
  
"Hmm..." Nagi made a non-commental sound and went back to the book he was reading. Schuldig sidestepped slightly as one of Farfarellos' knives implanted itself in the wall near his head. "Shimatta, go throw those things somewhere else. Where's Brad?"  
  
"He said he had business," Nagi spoke up again.  
  
"So I'm babysitting tonight? Fun." Schuldig left his teammates to their respective activities and closed himself in his room. It had been awhile since Schwarz had gone against Weiß. This would be fun.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh, Yohji-kun, you're back!"  
  
"Hai, Chibi. So tell me what I missed at the clubs."  
  
"Yohji-kun..." Omi shook his head. "What did you find?"  
  
Yohji pulled the camera out of his trench coat. "We can send this to Manx to develop," Yohji separated the film from the back of the camera and set it on the desk.  
  
"Arigatoh, Yohji-kun. Where's Aya-kun?"  
  
"I'm here," Aya silently came down the spiral staircase that led from the back room of the Koneko down to the basement. He handed Omi the disk of files he'd downloaded. "They're encrypted, but they might help."  
  
"Arigatoh."  
  
"So, what did you two find?" Yohji slumped onto the couch next to Ken who was rolling a soccer ball around under his foot.  
  
"Not much," Omi popped the disk into the computer and started working on the files. "Masoto hasn't been seen at any of the places so far in nearly a month. And..." Omi turned around in his chair and locked eyes with Ken, "...we may have a problem."  
  
"What is it?" Aya narrowed his eyes.  
  
Ken looked up at his flame-haired teammate and sighed. "Schwarz is back, I ran into Schuldig tonight."  
  
"Those guys again? I thought we took care of them when Esset's sacrificial museum chamber sank," Yohji took a long drag from his cigarette.  
  
"We survived. I'd expected they would as well," Aya looked at each member of Weiß in turn. "Alright, we'll keep an eye out for them, but stay focused on the mission. Don't engage them in a fight unless they attack first..."  
  
"Which they probably will," Yohji cut in.  
  
"Probably, but Aya's right. The mission has to remain our first priority," Ken picked up his soccer ball and went to check Omi's progress with the files. "Get through yet?"  
  
"Hai! Some of this information should be useful. I'll ask Manx if she has any more information on some of these names when she comes to pick up that film."  
  
"Good. You should get to bed, Omi, you have school tomorrow," Aya told him.  
  
"Huh? Oh...Okay, Aya-kun," Omi said, puzzled. It wasn't like Aya to be particularly concerned about the amount of sleep Omi got. ^Maybe he's just tired,^ Omi suggested to himself. He went to shut the computer down when Aya stopped him.  
  
"I'm going to look over the information."  
  
"Alright, Aya-kun," Omi stood up to get out of the way. "Oyasumi." Omi and Ken headed upstairs together.  
  
"Did you get all your homework done?"  
  
"Hai, Ken-kun, stop worrying about me. Oyasumi, Yohji-kun," Omi called back down the steps.  
  
"Oyasumi, Chibi, Ken." Yohji heard a muffled yawn and a " 'Yasumi, Yohji" from Ken as the two headed to the third floor and their respective bedrooms.  
  
"Alright then, I'm going to head out for a few hours, don't have too much fun," Yohji headed upstairs and Aya sat down at the computer, ignoring him. Aya scanned down the lists of donor information, looking for Azumi's name. When he didn't find it, the tiny knot in his stomach relaxed. At least she wasn't cut into pieces, stored in jars in that storeroom. He quickly scrolled through the supplier lists, not looking for anything specific. When nothing caught his attention. he shut down the computer and climbed upstairs to his room. He paused outside his door with his hand on the knob.  
  
There were four bedrooms on the top floor, the front two were occupied by him and Yohji, the back two by Ken and Omi. Aya saw that the light in the room next to his, Ken's room, was still on. Normally he fell asleep as soon as he went to bed. Aya had never seen his light on so late. He walked to Ken's door and raised his hand to knock but paused. ^I doubt he wants to be disturbed. Maybe he fell asleep with the light on.^ Aya went back to his room, putting Ken out of his mind. He set his alarm and stretched out on his bed, still fully clothed, wondering what the chances were of him ever finding Botan's daughter.  
  
~*~  
  
Ken sat on his bed, balancing his soccer ball on his fingertips. He'd seen Aya's shadow come to his door and leave without a sound. Part of him had wished Aya would come in while another part wanted him to stay as far away as possible. Ken sighed and leaned against the wall, placing the ball in his lap and kicking idly at a few of the many pieces of clothing strewn around his floor. He was worried, about Schwarz, about Aya, about the mission. Something just felt wrong about all of it. ^I just need to relax and stop thinking about it so much.^ Ken noticed he still wasn't listening to himself. He heard Aya lay down in the next room and started thinking about how different he'd been acting lately. ^Ever since we got this mission...he's changed somehow.^ Ken was fairly sure it didn't have anything to do with Aya's sister. Ever since Aya-chan had gone to university she'd been in constant contact with her older brother and didn't seem to be in any danger. ^But if it isn't Aya-chan, what is it?^  
  
~*~  
  
Translation notes :  
  
Any English translation that is given in '...' are loose translations as not everything translates directly or even well for that matter. Oh, and if anybody can't see the ß on their computer (ie: if you only see white space like this : Wei ) then let me know and I'll change all chapters from Weiß to Weiss. Any other questions, please feel free to contact me!  
  
Entdeckung - Discovery. this is a German word as all my chapter titles for this fic will be in German  
  
Gomen - 'Sorry'  
  
Hai - 'Yes' (it's actually more of a all purpose, affirmative word)  
  
Koneko No Sumu Ie - Kitten in the House (name of the Weiß boys' flower shop for those who didn't know)  
  
Chibi - this is a fun one. literally it translates to super deformed, it's generally used to refer to something small and usually cute  
  
Aah - 'yeah'  
  
Katana - Blade  
  
Gaki - 'Kid' or 'Brat'. pretty derogatory, it's not the nicest term that Schuldig could use, but it's Schuldig  
  
Koneko - Kitten  
  
Yoush - 'Alright' or 'Good'. a general, victorious term  
  
Che - basic sound of exasperation  
  
Shimatta - 'Damn it'  
  
Arigatoh - Thank you  
  
Esset - technically speaking should be ß or SS, but I like it better spelled out  
  
Oyasumi - Goodnight. Ken later says 'Yasumi, I don't know why I wrote that but I can imagine Ken just not putting the "O" out in front 


	3. Auftauchen

Weiß Kreuz : Azumi's Tears  
  
Chapter two : Auftauchen  
  
By Tora-uma  
  
Opening Notes :  
  
"..." - speaking  
  
^...^ - thoughts  
  
//...// - telepathy  
  
All translations and explanations appear at the bottom of the chapter. Thanks to my reviewers so far: wannabeinanime and dunken.  
  
"So, Kudou . . . "  
  
"You can call me Yohji," he grinned at the girl next to him and she giggled.  
  
"Alright, Yohji, what do you do for a living?"  
  
"I work in a flower shop.  
  
"Oh! I love flowers! Especially christmas roses!"  
  
Yohji smiled at the still giggling girl sitting beside him. He glanced around the bar, taking in any sign of possible danger. ^Baka! You're not on a mission, just relax and enjoy the company!^ he scolded himself. He realized he'd just been asked a question by his companion. "Gomen, Kiko, what did you ask?"  
  
"I wanted to know if you wanted to come back with me to my apartment," Kiko blushed a little and glanced down at her drink.  
  
"I'd love to. Ready?"  
  
"Aah!" she nodded quickly and led Yohji away from the bar and into the dark street. ^Well, maybe I'll be able to forget about the mission better if I'm with somebody tonight,^ Yohji led Kiko to his car and held the door open for her.  
  
"Just remember to tell me where to turn," he reminded her as he started up the vehicle.  
  
~*~  
  
Schuldig finally heard the opening and closing of the front door that signaled Crawford's return.  
  
//Where did you run off to, Brad?//  
  
Crawford felt his eyebrow twitch. It always irritated him when Schuldig called him by his first name which was probably why he kept doing it. //I researched some things concerning Weiß's target, Masoto. Nothing for you to be concerned with. Why did you let Weiß see you? You could have gotten the information we needed without ever letting them know you were there.// Crawford walked by Schuldig's door and briefly considered continuing the conversation verbally rather than telepathically. He continued past, however, when he decided he'd rather not have too much contact with Schuldig tonight.  
  
//It's just so much fun to play with them.//  
  
//Be careful. If you give them any crucial information, I'll take your playthings away.//  
  
//Awww . . . //  
  
Crawford climbed the stairs to his bedroom. //Just be ready for tomorrow.//  
  
//What's happening tomorrow?//  
  
//We get a job.//  
  
~*~  
  
Cigarette smoke swirled around Yohji's head as he watched the sky lighten. ^I need to get back to the shop. It was a nice break but . . . ^ Yohji turned and watched Kiko sleeping. He finally pulled himself out of his reverie and got dressed. Quietly he left the room and headed to his car. Lighting another cigarette, Yohji started the sports car and pulled out onto the streets, heading back to the Koneko. ^How long can I keep this up? It's really not the healthiest line of work . . . ^ Yohji watched the just rising sun glint off the tops of the buildings. ^Asuka . . . you used to love watching the sun rise . . . ^ Yohji sighed and finished his cigarette. There wasn't much traffic at this time of day and Yohji got back to the Koneko in record time. He pulled around the back of the building and parked. Yohji could see Aya and Ken's windows from the back of the shop. When he realized Ken's light was on he started. ^Ken's never up this early . . . he must've fallen asleep with the light on,^ Yohji reasoned. He climbed out of the car and opened the back door of the shop, slipped inside and locked the door behind him.  
  
The back room housed a small kitchen area, the stairs leading both down to the basement and up to the bedrooms, a tiny laundry area consisting of the washer and dryer and had a door adjacent to the actual shop. Yohji filled up the coffee pot with water and poured it into the back of the percolator. Pulling the small coffee can from a cupboard and measuring out the right amount to put into the filter, Yohji realized he'd been doing this same routine for Omi for nearly three years. "Che . . . three years of making coffee and killing off the bad guys . . . " Yohji finished setting up the coffee maker and left it to percolate. He climbed the stairs and headed for his room just as Omi came from out of the bathroom at the end of the hallway, hair dripping wet and towel around his waist.  
  
"Ohayou, Yohji-kun," he yawned.  
  
"Oyasumi, Chibi, your coffee should be ready in a few minutes."  
  
Omi grinned, "Arigatoh!"  
  
Yohji smiled, nodded and closed his door to get some sleep. He stripped his clothes off again and flopped onto his bed. He turned his head toward the window and watched the sky get brighter as the sun finished rising. He wasn't sure when, but eventually Yohji fell asleep thinking about coffee.  
  
~*~  
  
Omi finished getting dressed, grabbed his laptop, and headed quietly downstairs. Pulling a clean mug from a cabinet he filled it with freshly made coffee. Yohji had done this for him since they'd first become Weiß when they 'd realized that he woke up for school around the same time Yohji went to bed. Yohji had always made the coffee stronger than Omi was used to, but he'd been too polite to say anything and eventually he'd grown to like it. Omi smiled and quickly polished off his second cup, leaving the rest for Ken and Aya, and hurried out the back door. Slipping the laptop into his backpack, Omi climbed onto his small motorcycle, fastened his helmet on and headed to school.  
  
~*~  
  
Aya slowly awoke to the sound of his alarm. He shut it off and gracefully picked himself up off the bed. Opening his door he noticed Yohji was back, his door was only closed when he was sleeping. Aya headed left to the end of the hallway and closed himself in the bathroom. He stripped and got into the shower, warming the water. ^I'll never understand why Omi takes such cold showers.^ Aya tilted his face up into the hot streams of water and closed his eyes. He felt the warmth run through his hair and down his body. But as good as the water felt, Aya had work to do. He washed and rinsed off, turned the shower off and started toweling himself dry. He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked back to his room, trying to push his hair out of his eyes. It always plastered itself to his face when it was wet.  
  
After dressing himself in dark jeans and a black button-down shirt, Aya slipped downstairs and poured himself a cup of coffee. He slowly sipped his coffee as he entered the Koneko and started straightening things they'd missed when they closed the night before. He wandered the shop, doing the small, menial tasks that no one else would do. He checked the clock on the wall. ^Ken should be getting up soon, we open in half an hour.^  
  
~*~  
  
Ken stared at his alarm while it blared at him. All night and no sleep. He sighed and stood up, grabbed his towel off its designated floor spot and stumbled to the shower. Shedding his clothes on the tiled floor he turned the shower on as soon as he got in. Bracing himself against the wall, Ken groaned and soaked his head in the steaming water. ^I can't believe I stayed up all night worrying about this damn mission! Work is going to be hell.^ He shook his head to clear it a bit, finished washing off and shut off the shower. He toweled off his hair as he walked back to his room, not particularly worried about any of his teammates seeing him stark naked. After all, Yohji was asleep, Omi was at school and Aya was opening the shop. And none of them had ever caught him before.  
  
Ken tossed his towel back in its spot and dressed in the one clean pair of jeans he had left and an old, dark green T-shirt. ^I need to do laundry,^ he thought as he ran a hand through his still sopping hair. He slipped his tennis shoes on and went downstairs. Pouring himself a cup of coffee, Ken entered the shop to see Aya getting ready to unlock the front.  
  
"Ohayou, Aya," he set his mug down and helped the redhead roll up the metal grate that covered the side opening of the shop at night. Aya gave him a nod in return and the two started watering plants and waiting for their first customers of the day.  
  
~*~  
  
"Masoto-sama, your eleven o'clock appointment is here," a light, female voice broke in over the desk intercom.  
  
"Send them in, Take-san," Masoto answered, turning his chair to see his office door clearly. Three men dressed in white business suits walked in. Masoto narrowed his eyes. "Aren't there supposed to be four of you?"  
  
"I apologize, Mister Masoto, our other member had other business to attend to. But I can assure you, he will be present when his services are required."  
  
Masoto nodded, satisfied with this answer. "You are . . . ?"  
  
"I am Brad Crawford, Mister Masoto, currently the leader of Schwarz."  
  
"Please sit down, Crawford-san," Masoto motioned to four chairs set up in front of his desk. Crawford sat in the middle, the redhead and the one with the eyepatch sat on either side of him. "Now then, I have heard from certain circles that Schwarz is the best at what they do. You did protect Takatori Reiji approximately one year ago, correct?" Masoto directed his question at Crawford, carefully avoiding the stare of the scarred, white haired Irishman.  
  
"That is correct, Mister Masoto."  
  
"Can you explain, then, why he was killed under your watch?"  
  
"At the time of his death, Mister Takatori was no longer under our protection. Our contract with him had expired once he was named Prime Minister of Japan."  
  
"I see. And your connections with the group Esset?"  
  
"Purely a thing of the past. Esset no longer exists."  
  
"So you will have no conflicts if I hire Schwarz?"  
  
The three Schwarz members smiled faintly at the exact same time. "None at all, Mister Masoto."  
  
//Are you sure he's going to hire us? He seems hesitant.// Schuldig asked Crawford.  
  
//I know he will, I've seen it.//  
  
"Very well, Crawford-san, I would like to draw up a contract with Schwarz for your protection of me and my . . . enterprises."  
  
"Excellent, Mister Masoto. Schuldig, Farfarello, please step outside while we finalize this." Schuldig and Farfarello both stood up and headed for the door.  
  
//Schuldig, contact Nagi, tell him it's time.//  
  
//Time to play? Finally . . . // Schuldig smiled as he left the office.  
  
~*~  
  
Ken finished wrapping the bouquet he was working on and handed it to the customer. "Arigatoh gozaimashita!" he smiled and quickly glanced at the clock. There were only two customers in the shop, he could take a break. "Aya," he called, "I'm going to lunch."  
  
Aya looked up from the section of flowers he was watering. "Alright." Ken cleaned the flower stems off of the table and headed to the back room. As he closed the door he called upstairs. "Yohji! Time for your afternoon wake-up call!"  
  
"Taku, I'm up . . . " Yohji came down the steps, yawning and pushing hair out of his face.  
  
"Wow, you're early!" Ken was shocked.  
  
"I am?" Yohji paused the pouring of his daily Cheerios in a bowl.  
  
"Aah, normally you're twenty minutes late for your scheduled time, today you're only ten!"  
  
"Ha ha," Yohji poured milk over his cereal as Ken hung up his apron on the row of pegs next to the shop door and tossed Yohji his. Yohji thanked him as he put on the apron, grabbed his cereal and followed Ken into the shop. "Going to lunch?" he asked the brunette.  
  
"Aah. Looks like you'll have an easy morning . . . er . . . afternoon . . . " he corrected himself as he looked at the wall clock currently reading 12:15. Aya was the only one in the shop, working on some flower arrangements at the large wooden table in the middle of the shop. Yohji leaned against the table and started on his cereal. "Have fun, Ken."  
  
"Sure, see you guys in an hour," Ken heard the chime that signaled a person entering the shop and turned to greet them. "Irrasshaimase! How can . . . " he trailed off when he realized who was standing in the door.  
  
"Hello."  
  
Yohji stared. "Nagi?!"  
  
"What do you want?" Aya had somehow made it around to the front of the table without making a sound. Ken could tell he was tense, ready for any sign of an attack.  
  
"I'm here to give you a message," Nagi's soft eyes focused directly on Aya. "Masoto Nobunata has hired Schwarz for protection. Crawford wanted you to know that he looks forward to seeing Weiß again."  
  
"Why would you tell us this?" Aya asked.  
  
"I suppose you should ask Crawford when you see him. Goodbye," Nagi turned and walked out of the Koneko. Ken and Yohji exchanged looks while Aya watched Nagi continue down the street and turn a corner.  
  
"What do you think that was?" Yohji asked.  
  
"Exactly what he said, a message," Aya replied.  
  
". . . Maybe I should just eat lunch here." Ken went to the back room to put his apron back on and to find something to eat.  
  
~*~  
  
Nagi walked along the streets silently, not yet ready to return to Schwarz's hideout. He looked around, enjoying the time alone. Since he first joined Schwarz he didn't have much time to himself, especially with Schuldig around.  
  
//Nagi, are you finished?//  
  
Nagi sighed, "Speak of the Devil."  
  
//Hai,// he replied.  
  
//Good, meet us back at the house.// As abruptly as he'd broken in to the young telekinetic's mind, he left. Nagi briefly wondered if the Weiß members were allowed time to themselves.  
  
^I'll go back,^ he thought, ^just not immediately.^ Nagi continued wandering for awhile. He remembered when Schwarz had first approached him. He'd been living at an Esset center for a better part of four years, working on improving and controlling his powers. It hadn't been terrible, they'd refused to let him have any emotional attachment to anyone but Nagi had decided that it was probably for the best in any case. Ever since his powers had first manifested themselves . . .  
  
Nagi paused and leaned heavily against a wall. He'd closed his eyes and focused on his breathing until he'd regained control of himself. With his mind closed in the comforting darkness he could see their faces. The three leaders of Esset. He wondered if they'd ever actually been young or if they'd started life ancient and decrepit. They had praised him that day, on everything he had accomplished and on all the work he had done. The perfect addition to Schwarz, they had said. When he met the others he almost refused the position. The knowing smirk on Crawford's face, the sadistic grin on Schuldig's and the barely constrained madness behind Farfarello's eyes had nearly made him back down. But he wanted out, away from the Esset center. He wanted freedom and control over his life. So he accepted. He almost wished he was precognitive like Crawford, maybe he would have seen that he was trading one form of prison for another.  
  
He was so tired of what his life had become. He didn't gain any pleasure from anything he did. He didn't care about twisting people to his benefit like Schuldig or about hurting God the way Farfarello did. And Crawford . . . well, Nagi wasn't sure what made Crawford happy but he doubted that his wants were the same as the Schwarz leader's. Nagi looked up and realized he was back at the Schwarz hideout. He didn't even remember starting to walk again. ^This is what my life is now, a grey haze with a few points of clarity.^ He pushed aside every feeling trying to well up inside of him and went inside.  
  
"Where have you been?" Schuldig draped an arm over the telekinetic's shoulder.  
  
"Walking."  
  
"Well, let's go, Brad wants to see you." Schuldig steered Nagi through the front area of the house towards Crawford's office in the back.  
  
"Farfarello . . . ?" Nagi asked.  
  
"Is currently being punished out back." Schuldig opened the door to Crawford's office and nudged Nagi inside. Crawford looked up from the papers he was pouring over and spoke to Schuldig. "Go let Farfarello down and take off the straightjacket. His punishment is over." Schuldig nodded and closed the door behind him. Nagi stood where he was, looking at the floor and waiting for Crawford to initiate any conversation.  
  
"Schwarz has been hired to act as bodyguards for Masoto Nobunata." Nagi still stood silently. "This position will allow us to encounter Weiß, that much I have seen," Crawford continued. Nagi remained silent. "Nagi, do you intend on remaining loyal to Schwarz?" Nagi looked up, surprised at the question.  
  
"Have you seen anything that suggests I won't?"  
  
"Iya," Crawford admitted, "but understand that , if you turn on us, you will be killed."  
  
"Wakatta." Nagi turned and left the office, closing the door softly behind him.  
  
//What's up with Nagi? You really think he'll turn?// Schuldig broke into Crawford's mind.  
  
//I don't know. Whenever he's concerned I can see nothing. There's a black cloud surrounding him and his actions. Something that will affect all of us will hinge on his actions.//  
  
//That's not necessarily good.//  
  
//Iya,// Crawford agreed, //it's not.//  
  
//When do we get to see Weiß?// Schuldig asked eagerly.  
  
//Soon.//  
  
~*~  
  
Translation notes :  
  
Auftauchen - 'Unexpected appearance' or, literally 'To surface or come up'  
  
Baka! - 'Fool!' or 'Idiot!' or 'Stupid!' or any number of insults to a person's intelligence.  
  
Gomen - Sorry  
  
Aah - 'Yeah'  
  
Koneko - Kitten  
  
Che - A basic sound of exasperation.  
  
Ohayou - Good morning  
  
Oyasumi - Good night  
  
Chibi - A pretty general term for things that are small and cute.  
  
Arigatoh / Arigatoh gozaimashita - Thank you / Thank you very much  
  
Taku - 'Jeez'  
  
Irrasshaimase - Welcome. It's a traditional greeting in Japanese shops.  
  
Hai - 'Yes'  
  
Iya - No. I've gotten remarks about this one. It can also be spelled 'Iie' in Roman letters, just remember that it's not an English word so there's more than one accepted spelling.  
  
Wakatta - 'Understood' or 'I understand'  
  
Flower meanings :  
  
Christmas Roses - Relieve my anxiety 


	4. Spielzeug

Weiß Kreuz : Azumi's Tears  
  
Chapter three : Spielzeug  
  
By Tora-uma  
  
Opening Notes :  
  
"..." - speaking  
  
^...^ - thoughts  
  
//...// - telepathy  
  
All translations and explanations appear at the bottom of the chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed this time : wannabeinanime, Kalli, Koji-chan and dunken.   
  
Omi hurried through the back door and upstairs to his room. Dropping his backpack and laptop on his bed, he went downstairs to grab his apron to start work. He had pulled his apron off its hook when Ken stepped through the shop door.  
  
"We have a small problem," he told Omi as he led him away from the shop.  
  
"What is it, Ken-kun?"  
  
"Nagi showed up at the shop today, we're going to be seeing a lot more of Schwarz." Ken quickly explained what had happened earlier that day. Omi went wide-eyed.  
  
"They're working for the target? That'll make it a lot more difficult."  
  
"Aah. We have our work cut out for us. Schwarz knows where our target is and we don't."  
  
"Oh! I got information from Manx today. Kritiker managed to get more information on the target. They've found some of his associates that we need to go after. It's all saved on my laptop."  
  
"Kyousei! We'll tell Aya and Yohji as soon as the shop closes," Ken grinned. "We'd better get back to work, it's the afternoon rush, after all, now that you're here."  
  
"Don't be silly," Omi blushed as he put on his apron, "it's just because school is out now."  
  
"Come on, playboy," Ken ruffled Omi's hair and pushed the younger assassin into the shop. Their entrance was immediately followed by a chorus of fangirl cries.  
  
"Omi-kun!"  
  
"Ken-san, where did you go?!"  
  
Ken saw Aya's eyebrow twitch in barely constrained rage. Not a good sign. "Hai, how can we help you?" Ken succeeded in drawing most of the customers away from Aya. Unfortunately, now he and Omi were being crushed by a throng of estrogen-driven schoolgirls. "Ano . . . Heh, alright, one at a time . . . " Ken and Omi spent the rest of the afternoon filling orders and avoiding schoolgirls asking for dates and personal information. Yohji was continuously surrounded by his contingent of 18 and over companions, flirting shamelessly.  
  
"Yohji-san, how about dinner sometime?"  
  
"Of course. Just give me you number and . . . "  
  
"You're paid to work, not to flirt and expand your social life!" Aya growled.  
  
"Taku . . . grouchy today?" Yohji scowled. Aya ignored him and went to the register to ring up costumers. The afternoon ticked by slowly, groups of girls left only to be replaced by new ones. Omi checked the clock constantly, eager to get on with the night. Eventually the crowds died down as the afternoon gave into evening. Ken was finally able to close the doors and pull down the metal grate, signaling the end of the day. Omi heaved a sigh of relief and turned to Yohji, "Manx should be coming by to pick up that film and give us some more information. I'm going upstairs to grab my laptop, I'll meet you guys in the basement." Yohji nodded and Omi hurried to the back and upstairs to his room, tossing his apron on its hook as he passed by. When he came down to the basement, computer under an arm, he noticed the others already in their respective places around the room. Omi sat on the couch between Ken and Yohji and pulled up the information Manx had sent him earlier.  
  
"See, the target has two major associates, Takanashi Kana and Fujii Shin. They deal with selling the kidnaped kids to science labs and sex rings respectively," Omi was surprised to see Aya move away from the wall and look at the computer over Omi's shoulder. Aya had always looked at the mission information separately, never with the rest of Weiß. "Kritiker was able to find them because Takanashi's name was on that supplier list you found, Aya-kun. See, Masoto only organizes the whole operation, the head of the snake as it were," Omi explained. "He hires other people, like Takanashi and Fujii to actually do the work."  
  
"Which is why your mission has been expanded to include the execution of those two as well," Manx said from the bottom of the staircase. Weiß all turned to look at her. "Chances are you'll be able to find more information on Masoto from these two." Manx handed Omi a file. "The location of their offices and some more background information on Takanashi and Fujii are in here." Manx grabbed the roll of film next to the computer. "I'll let you know if there's anything useful on here. Good luck," she called as she climbed the stairs.  
  
"Taku . . . I miss the old days of Weiß when all they did was tell us 'Kill him, he's bad'. Now it's 'Find him, find out what he's doing, kill him, do all of this blindfolded and make a taco salad while you're at it'," Yohji sighed and lit a cigarette.  
  
"Yohji-kun, you're over-reacting. Kritiker has gone further underground since Persia was killed, they can't get as much information now because they have to be more cautious." Omi flipped through Manx's file, ignoring the pain that welled up when he spoke of the man he still believed had been his uncle. "We might be able to hit both of them tonight, it would make things easier."  
  
"Good. Can we eat first? I'm starving," Ken informed them.  
  
"Sure, Ken-kun, we have a few hours until it's dark enough to start our mission anyway."  
  
"Omi, you get the locations of the two new targets out of that file and prepare anything else we're gonna need. The rest of us will take care of dinner," Yohji told him.  
  
"Arigatoh, Yohji-kun."  
  
"Fine, but I'm taking care of the seasonings and sauces this time! Last time you cooked, Yohji, you put so much soy sauce on it my eyes were watering!" Ken scoffed.  
  
"Mou, you're such a lightweight," Yohji told him as they climbed the stairs together.  
  
"Omi."  
  
"Hai, Aya-kun?"  
  
"If I give you a name, will you be able to check for it in the targets' databases?"  
  
"Sure, Aya-kun, I can try but it'll depend on whether Takanashi and Fujii keep that information on their computers. What's the name?"  
  
"Tsudoka Azumi."  
  
Omi knew he wouldn't get a response if he asked who Tsudoka Azumi was or what connection she had with Aya. "Alright, Aya-kun. When I hack into their offices, I'll check."  
  
"Arigatoh, Omi." Aya went upstairs to leave Omi to his work. In the kitchen he found Ken putting rice in the cooker and Yohji dicing up tofu, chicken and vegetables. Aya silently pulled dishes out of a cupboard and started setting the small table that completed the kitchenette. After setting the table, Aya started taking out ingredients for miso soup. Yohji had grabbed teriyaki and soy sauce and Ken was currently trying to pull both sauces out of the former detective's hands.  
  
"You'll ruin it, Yohji, let go!"  
  
"Che, absolutely no confidence in me. Fine," Yohji relented and suddenly released his grip on the jars, causing Ken to stumble backwards a few steps. Ken rolled his eyes, "Domo, Yohji," and started saturating Yohji's meat and vegetable mixture with cautiously measured spoonfuls of the sauces. Yohji flopped down in his designated chair and lit a cigarette.  
  
Aya ignored the mini drama going on around him and concentrated on the miso. By the time Omi re-emerged from the basement, the steaming bowls and dishes were set out on the table.  
  
"Ready Omi?" Ken asked as he sat down.  
  
"Hai!" he followed Ken's lead as Yohji grabbed a beer and he and Aya placed themselves in their respective chairs. "Itadakimase!" Omi chanted before diving into the food.  
  
"How'd school go, Omi?" Yohji asked him.  
  
"Fine. I need to start studying for college entrance exams so cram school will be starting in a few weeks. It'll cut into my time at the shop."  
  
"That's alright, we can pick up the slack," Yohji told him.  
  
"Says the guy who does nothing but flirt all day!" Ken cried.  
  
"Ah, gomen. Let me rephrase. Ken can pick up the slack."  
  
"Urusai!"  
  
Yohji snickered at Ken's outraged face. "Mou daijoubu, I'll help out. Omi's test scores are more important for now," Yohji said. The three continued to banter casually while Aya quietly and quickly ate his meal. He finished, stacked his dishes and put them in the sink and headed upstairs to change.  
  
"We leave in half an hour," he told the others before reaching his door and closing it behind him. He changed into the dark clothing he wore on missions and sat on the small couch he had in his room. Pulling out Botan's picture of Azumi out of his trench coat, he quietly stared at it. ^Botan, you're the reason I came back to Weiß. I will find her for you.^ He put the picture back into his coat, picked up his katana and went out to see if the others were ready. The dinner dishes had been put into the sink, Yohji was zipping up his jacket while Ken and Omi checked their weapons.  
  
"The offices are a little ways away, how do you want to get there?" Omi asked the others.  
  
"We'll take my car," Aya said stoically as he pulled keys out of his pocket and went out the back door. The others followed and piled into the car, Omi in the passenger's seat to navigate and Ken and Yohji in the back. Aya pulled out onto the street and followed Omi's directions. Twenty minutes later Omi told Aya to park along the street.  
  
"Which building is it?" Aya asked.  
  
"Two blocks up on the left corner," came the reply. "This is Takanashi's office, she deals with the scientific research," Omi informed them all.  
  
"Ready?" Yohji asked from the back seat.  
  
"Ikusou," Aya said and all four quickly left the car and headed for the office. Aya let Omi led, the kid memorized building schematics whenever they had a mission. Omi led them down a darker side street that crossed to the back of their target's building. Businesses were dark and pretty much closed at this time of night, legitimate ones anyway, but there was no point in taking chances and waltzing through the front door.  
  
"Omi, are you sure there's a way in back here?" Ken asked.  
  
"Hai. Bad guys like this hate being penned in with only one way out." Omi pointed to the dark, recessed door at the back of the building. "See, Ken-kun?" Omi hurried to the door to see what kind of security it had.  
  
"What is it, Chibi?" Yohji lounged against the wall.  
  
"It's an electronic lock, I'll have to override it," Omi explained as he pulled out the small palm computer he used on missions. He linked it to the sensor pad that unlocked the door and hacked his way into the security system. "Yoush!" he said as he reconfigured the system.  
  
"Why didn't it open?" Yohji asked, confused.  
  
"It still needs pressure on the hand pad to open it, Yohji-kun. Here, see?" Omi said as he put his gloved hand on the pad and the door unlocked. The other three went inside as Omi unhooked the computer and stashed it back inside his jacket. "Takanashi's office is on the third floor," Omi told the others when he'd caught up with them. Aya found the door that led to the emergency stairs and Weiß headed to the third floor.  
  
"Why does this seem so easy?" Ken wondered out loud.  
  
"Maybe we're just that good," Yohji told him.  
  
"Keep quiet. Just because we haven't run into anyone yet doesn't mean we won't," Aya told them before opening the door to the third floor landing. "Which way, Omi?"  
  
"Right. It's around the corner and down another side hall."  
  
Aya nodded and led on cautiously, keeping watch for anyone else. Omi walked beside him while Yohji and Ken held back, making sure no one followed. Aya heard voices coming from around the corner and signaled the others. They all pressed themselves against the side of the hallway, waiting. Aya made out three different voices. All of them were standing around the corner, talking and not moving. ^No way around it,^ Aya thought as he motioned for the others to follow him around the corner. Aya unsheathed his sword while Ken squeezed the trigger to unleash his bugnuks and they swiftly came around the corner and cut down the first two men. The third had seen them coming around the side of the hallway and managed to pull a gun. Omi quickly threw a dart into the man's hand and the gun clattered to the ground. Yohji shot a length of harigane out of his watch and looped it around the third man's head, quickly tightening it and strangling the guard. Weiß left the three dead bodies in the hall and went down the side corridor that Omi pointed out. There were a few doors on either side of the hall but no light came from under them. At the end was a large office door with a small stream of light spreading out from under it.  
  
Weiß could hear a light, high voice on the other side of the door. Takanashi was apparently on the phone, they only heard one side of the conversation. They were about to burst in when they heard something that made them pause.  
  
"Hai, Masoto-san, everything has been going well . . . I have to contact them about the next group . . . Iya . . . Arigatoh, Masoto-san."  
  
The four eavesdroppers heard the click of the phone being hung up and the sounds of typing follow the end of the conversation. Now that there was no chance of Masoto learning about the assassination, Weiß readied their weapons and barged into the office. Takanashi looked up, surprise on her face before Omi's arrow plunged straight into her chest. Ken swiftly jumped over the desk and sliced her neck open with the bugnuks for good measure. Takanashi collapsed on the floor, face frozen in surprise and fear as her blood spread across the pale carpet. Ken released the palm trigger and watched the blood-covered bugnuk blades slide back into his leather gloves. Omi quickly slid into place behind the computer and started working. Yohji and Aya closed the office door and checked to make sure the rest of the room was secure.  
  
Omi quickly went through one screen after another, scanning lists of names and figures. ^Taku . . . all they're interested in is a profit, they don't care who they hurt,^ he thought. He kept searching for the name Tsudoka Azumi, still wondering what connection Aya had to her. Omi went through every piece of information on the computer but didn't see Azumi's name anywhere. He briefly caught Aya's eye and shook his head.  
  
"Ikusou," Aya said as he headed to the door. Omi closed down the computer and followed the others as they retraced their steps out of the building and back to the car. Aya pulled away from the curb and headed towards the next office.  
  
"Ne, Omi, what were you looking for on the computer? Did Manx ask you to get more information?" Ken asked from the back seat. Omi paled and flushed at the same time, not sure what to say. He glanced at Aya but the redhead stared at the road, ignoring the others.  
  
"Iie . . . uh . . . I just wanted to double check some things . . . " Omi stammered.  
  
"Oh . . . okay," Ken shrugged and settled back in his seat. Omi quietly directed Aya to the next building, hoping to avoid more awkward questions about the computer hacking. He might not know why Aya wanted the information on Tsudoka Azumi, but he knew the assassin wouldn't want anyone to know about it unless he told them. Eventually Omi pointed out the office to Aya and he parked the car again.  
  
"Ochite, baka!" Yohji poked Ken in the side until he opened his eyes.  
  
"Eh? Oh, gomen, I guess I dozed off. No sleep last night," Ken explained as he got out of the car. "Which building is it?" he asked.  
  
"Guess it's that one," Yohji nodded at the one Aya and Omi were headed to. The other two hurried to catch up. Where Takanashi's building had been four stories high and in the heart of the downtown business district, Fujii's was an overly conspicuous thirty-something story building in a seedier part of the city. Ken quirked an eyebrow when he saw the tiny lights on the top of the building that almost always signified a helicopter pad. ^Why does everybody have a helicopter?^ he wondered. Omi headed for the side door again and motioned Yohji to help him. This door had a simple lock and Omi had no lock-picking abilities at all. Yohji pulled out his lock-picks from his thick, leather gloves and inserted them into the lock. With a few twists and pulls of the small pieces of metal the lock slid open and Yohji opened the door. The four snuck inside quietly and shut the door behind them.  
  
"Fujii is almost always in his office," Omi told them.  
  
"Alright, where is it?" Yohji asked.  
  
"That's the bad news. There are thirty three stories in this building and his office is on the thirtieth. And all of the elevators have cameras in them so he'll know we're coming if we use one. So we have to climb thirty flights of stairs," Omi explained apologetically.  
  
"Mou, Chibi, you're kidding, right?" Yohji sighed. Omi shook his head. "Shimatta! Alright, let's find the damn stairs."  
  
~*~  
  
Schwarz stood in front of Masoto's desk. They had been called here, presumably Masoto needed them for something.  
  
"Gentlemen, I need to pay a visit to an associate. Fujii has not been returning my calls as of late and I can not let it continue," Masoto told them.  
  
"Of course, Mister Masoto, and we would be glad to accompany and protect you," Crawford smirked as he pushed his glasses back up his nose. Nagi ignored the entire conversation and watched the girl standing by Masoto's chair. She was still young, ten or eleven at the most, and watched everything that was going on with a buried fear behind her dark eyes. Nagi had never seen her before but apparently she belonged to Masoto. There were half healed bruises on her face, explaining why she jumped slightly every time Masoto moved a hand. She seemed to sense that Nagi was watching her and stared straight into his dark blue-green eyes. The fear in her dissipated a bit as they watched each other, oblivious to what was happening around them.  
  
"Azumi!" The girl jumped as Masoto barked her name. He bent down to grab her arm and painfully twisted it up and into her body.  
  
"H . . . Hai, Masoto-sama!" She was quick to answer as soon as he grabbed her. "Onegai desu, Masoto-sama . . . itai . . . " she whimpered.  
  
"Pay attention! I'm leaving for awhile, if I hear you misbehaved at all when I get back, you will be punished, do you understand?"  
  
"Hai, Masoto-sama. Wakatta," her lower lip trembled slightly and he let her go. Nagi narrowed his eyes at her treatment.  
  
//Careful, Nagi, don't piss off the client,// Schuldig warned. Nagi calmed himself down at Schuldig's warning and watched the girl nearly bolt out of the office. Masoto led Schwarz out of the office and to the roof of the building. They all climbed inside Masoto's helicopter and the pilot was told where to fly them. Nagi sat near the window and watched the city fly by underneath them. ^Azumi-chan . . . why are you with him?^ he wondered through the entire flight. The helicopter had just touched down onto the top of Fujii's building when Schuldig broke into his head again.  
  
//Weiß is here. Stay on your guard.//  
  
//Weiß? Naze?//  
  
//Guess Fujii got added to their target list this time,// Schuldig replied.  
  
//Oh. Schuldig?//  
  
//Aah?//  
  
//Why do you think Masoto has Azumi?//  
  
Schuldig paused for a moment. It wasn't like Nagi to bring something up so bluntly. //I would guess she's a toy he decided not to sell off. Don't worry about it, it's not time to let your thoughts wander,// Schuldig quickly left his mind.  
  
^I suppose, but still . . . ^ Nagi exited the helicopter and followed Masoto and the rest of Schwarz across the roof to the stairwell. They followed Masoto down three flights of stairs and into Fujii's office. At the sound of his office door being thrown open, Fujii quickly sat up to see who the intruder was.  
  
"Masoto-san!" he started and stood up, zipping up his pants. In his hurry to get around to the front of the desk to greet Masoto he knocked down the young girl he'd been forcing to give him oral sex out from behind the desk. Nagi narrowed his eyes. He did not like this base and vulgar man at all. If possible, he was a lower form of life than Masoto.  
  
"Enjoying the fruits of your labor, Fujii?" Masoto hardened his gaze at the other man.  
  
"Ah . . . ano . . . gomen nasai, Masoto-san, I wasn't expecting you."  
  
"Baka! Of course you weren't, you've been ignoring me completely!"  
  
"My secretary . . . " Fujii began meekly.  
  
"Don't feed me that bullshit line! I know you have been ignoring me. You will show me the current state of operations immediately until I am satisfied with what is going on here or you will be disposed of!"  
  
"H . . . Hai, Masoto-san," Fujii replied weakly.  
  
//Are you going to tell Masoto about Weiß?// Schuldig asked Crawford as they followed the two men out of the office.  
  
//Why ruin the surprise?// Crawford replied.  
  
~*~  
  
Translation notes :  
  
Spielzeug - Toy  
  
Aah - 'Yeah'  
  
Kyousei - 'Great'  
  
Hai - 'Yes' The multi-purpose Japanese word.  
  
Ano - 'Um' or 'Uh'  
  
Taku - 'Geez'  
  
Arigatoh - Thank you  
  
Mou - 'Geez' Tends to stand in as an exasperation noise, like a sigh.  
  
Domo - 'Thanks'  
  
Itadakimase - Literally it's Thank you for the food I will eat. It's kind of a chant before eating, almost like saying grace, but not so formal and religious.  
  
Gomen / Gomen nasai - 'Sorry' / 'I'm very sorry'  
  
Urusai - 'Shut up'  
  
Mou daijoubu - It's alright  
  
Katana - sword or blade  
  
Ikusou - 'Let's go'  
  
Chibi - The all-purpose word for small, cute things.  
  
Yoush - 'Alright' or 'Good' Signifies victory over something.  
  
Harigane - Wire  
  
Iya / Iie - No  
  
Ochite - Wake up  
  
Baka - 'Fool' or 'Idiot'  
  
Shimatta - Damn it  
  
Onegai desu - Please  
  
Itai - 'Ow' or 'Ouch'  
  
Wakatta - Understood or I understand  
  
Naze - Why 


	5. Offenbarung

Weiß Kreuz : Azumi's Tears  
  
Chapter four :Offenbarung  
  
By Tora-uma  
  
Opening Notes :  
  
"..." - speaking  
  
^...^ - thoughts  
  
//...// - telepathy  
  
All translations and explanations appear at the bottom of the chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter : Koji-chan, dunken and Rei4.  
  
"Mou . . . how much farther?" Yohji asked.  
  
"Another ten stories, Yohji-kun," Omi called down to him.  
  
"Ken . . . carry me?" Yohji looked at the former soccer player hopefully. Ken smacked him in the back of the head.  
  
"Lay off the cigarettes, Yohji, and maybe you wouldn't be gasping for air like a fish," Ken told him as he climbed on ahead of him. Realizing he wouldn't be getting any sympathy from his teammates, Yohji kept going up the stairs. By the time they reached the correct floor, Yohji had never been so happy to see the end of a staircase. He took a moment to catch his breath. "Now what?"  
  
~*~  
  
//Farfarello.//  
  
//Yes?//  
  
//Brad wants you to stay with Masoto and Fujii. We're going to set up to play with Weiß.//  
  
//Do I get one?//  
  
//Of course. Just make sure Masoto gets away from them.//  
  
//Alright.// Farfarello watched as Crawford, Schuldig and Nagi disappeared into the shadows of the hallway. Fujii and Masoto were so busy discussing their operations that neither of them noticed that they had been left alone with the sadistic Irishman. Farfarello walked silently behind them, wanting nothing more than the chance to hurt God through Weiß.  
  
~*~  
  
"Let's stick together for now," Omi spoke quietly, "Fujii's office should be on the other end of this floor." The other three nodded and followed Omi. The young hacker lifted his hand suddenly, signaling everyone behind him to stop. There were voices coming towards them around the corner. Omi unhooked his crossbow and loaded an arrow. He waited until the voices came closer before slipping around the corner and lifting the crossbow. He recognized Fujii's face and pulled the trigger, sending his arrow straight between the man's eyes. The other members of Weiß followed right behind Omi.  
  
"Masoto!" Ken cried out, shocked that their primary target was standing next to the dead body of his associate. Weiß prepared to attack until they saw someone step in front of Masoto, shielding him.  
  
"Farfarello?" Omi asked, surprised. Farfarello pushed Masoto back down the hallway they'd come from and told him to run. Farfarello grinned, pulled one of his long, thin knives and pointed it straight at Omi.  
  
"You stay. The others can go after him," Farfarello told them.  
  
"No way! You think we'd just abandon Omi to you?!" Ken released his bugnuks and got ready to charge the Irishman.  
  
"Iya! Ken-kun, matte!" Omi stopped him. "He's right, you need to stop Masoto. I'll be fine by myself," he said.  
  
"Omi . . . "  
  
"He's right, Ken, we need to go before Masoto gets away!" Yohji pulled the brunette, following Aya. Surprisingly, Farfarello stepped aside to let the other three hurry by.  
  
"I haven't decided yet if killing you would make God cry," Farfarello shifted his head to look sideways at Omi through his one good eye. "You're the most innocent of Weiß but, ironically, you've suffered the most. Still, you're more of a fallen angel rather than one in His graces. I'll just hurt you instead, I think, and we'll see how God feels."  
  
Omi grabbed a handful of darts from his inner jacket and readied himself. As soon as he saw Farfarello move he threw a volley of darts that landed in the older man's arms and torso. Farfarello pulled the darts out slowly, one by one, licking his blood off of each before casually tossing it aside. He grinned and turned his knife on himself, carving lines in his flesh between the wounds that Omi's darts had left.  
  
"You'd better stop playing connect the dots and start fighting!" Omi yelled before launching another wave of darts and quickly loading his crossbow. Farfarello's eye glinted as he launched himself at Omi, knocking him to the ground. Omi squirmed out from underneath him, escaping with a shallow wound along his ribs. Farfarello stood up and began stabbing at Omi.  
  
^I just have to hold him off long enough to buy the other some time,^ he thought as he dodged the other man's attacks. He hadn't really thought any of his darts would do much to slow his opponent down, but he'd hoped. ^Please hurry guys.^  
  
~*~  
  
Ken rushed along with Yohji and Aya. He still didn't want to leave Omi with the knife-wielding psychopath but he knew the target needed to be taken down. The three of them were steadily catching up to Masoto until someone stepped in their way.  
  
"Hey there, gaki," Schuldig grinned.  
  
"I'll take care of him, you two get Masoto!" Ken rushed forward, bugnuks extended, and swiped at the telepath. Using the distraction of Ken's attack, Yohji and Aya hurried ahead, leaving the two to fight. Ken kept swiping at Schuldig but the other was too fast, evading his claws every time. Schuldig seemed to phase in and out, appearing only to disappear a moment later. He briefly reappeared right in front of Ken and, before the other had time to react, had grabbed his head and slammed it into the wall. Ken saw a flood of light explode in front of his eyes and lost his balance. Schuldig let go of his face and stepped back; without the German's support Ken slipped to the ground. The back of his scalp had split open and was bleeding, matting his dark hair together. Ken carefully stood up and regained his balance.  
  
"Still conscious? You have a thicker head than I thought," Schuldig grinned.  
  
"Urusai!" Ken growled as he launched himself at Schuldig. He continued dodging, toying with Ken as he darted around the hallway.  
  
"Kuso . . . hold still!" Ken swiped again and Schuldig disappeared. Ken heard a movement directly behind him and threw a leg back, tripping the German and sending him face first into the floor. Ken turned around and aimed for Schuldig's neck. The redhead got away, but not before the bugnuks ripped through his shoulder. Schuldig gripped the wounded and torn flesh, anger and surprise playing across his face.  
  
//Don't think you've won yet, I'm not through with you, gaki.//  
  
~*~  
  
"Aya! Is this a good idea? All Schwarz is doing is breaking us up!" Yohji pointed out.  
  
"We don't have a choice," Aya replied, continuing to chase after Masoto. ^I won't let him get away!^ Resolve filled Aya as he quickened his pace. Masoto darted in and out of hallways, trying everything he could to evade the two men pursuing him. The two assassins were nearly on top of him before Crawford tripped them both up. Masoto kept running, trusting his bodyguard to take care of them. Crawford smirked as Aya and Yohji quickly picked themselves up off of the ground.  
  
"You may go," he said, pointing to Aya. "You, however, will stay," Crawford looked straight at Yohji.  
  
"Go, Aya, catch Masoto," Yohji told him. Aya nodded and again took off after the target. Yohji straightened himself and faced Crawford.  
  
"Do you really think you can win?"  
  
"Doesn't matter, as long as Aya takes down your client."  
  
"Ah, but he won't. Don't forget, I can see the future. Do you really think I would allow Schwarz the opportunity to attack Weiß without being assured you would lose?"  
  
"Not everything can be foreseen," Yohji launched himself at Crawford, swinging at his jaw. Crawford dodged and retaliated. The two threw punches back and forth at each other, very few actually doing any damage. Yohji finally managed to shoot out a length of his harigane and wrap it around Crawford's right arm. Yohji tightened the wire until he had full control over where Crawford's arm went.  
  
"Good, Kudou. Not enough to beat me, but still good," Crawford told him as he charged Yohji and landed a fist in his lower ribs. With the wind knocked out of him, Yohji gasped and released his grip on the harigane long enough for Crawford to shake his arm out of it.  
  
"Temee . . . " Yohji swung at Crawford again, angry with himself for letting the wire slip, and knocked the American a few steps backward with a well placed hit to his jaw. Crawford's lip was split wide open and a small trickle of blood worked its way down his chin. His eyes narrowed slightly when he felt the warm liquid spreading across his lower jaw.  
  
"You will pay for that, Kudou," he growled and launched himself at the playboy once more.  
  
~*~  
  
Aya hurried ahead after Masoto alone. He had a desperate urge to end this mission tonight, he needed to find Azumi. But he wanted to do it slowly, to make Masoto suffer until he made him tell the story of what had happened to Botan's daughter. He charged blindly after Masoto's fleeing form until his body stopped and refused to move again. Something was holding him back. Aya watched Masoto run on to escape and safety as Nagi stepped out from a side corridor. Aya had been so preoccupied he'd forgotten that the fourth Schwarz member hadn't shown himself yet. Nagi released his hold on Aya and the assassin steadied himself.  
  
"Move," he ordered the telekinetic. Nagi just watched him. With a growl. Aya unsheathed his katana and ran at him, trying to throw Nagi off guard. Nagi lifted a hand and froze Aya again, he swept his hand to one side and the redhead crashed into the side of the hall. He struggled against the invisible forces pushing him into the wall. He strained desperately, feeling the pressure strengthen all over his body.  
  
"You should stop," Nagi softly told him.  
  
"Nani?" Aya looked at him, confusion on his face.  
  
"If you keep struggling you'll start breaking your own bones."  
  
Aya stared. Nagi had never shown concern about anyone's welfare. "Then let me down!"  
  
"I can't. Besides, Masoto should be gone by now," Nagi kept Aya in place against the wall.  
  
"Why don't you just kill me?" Aya asked, curious. A soft smile appeared on Nagi's face. Aya growled. "Don't toy with me!"  
  
"I'm not, Schuldig would get jealous if I took his job. You intrigue me, that's all."  
  
"How's that?" Aya needed to distract him and get away. Even if Masoto was gone, his teammates were still at the mercy of Schwarz.  
  
"Someone who's suffered and allows themselves to keep suffering . . . Why do you stay with Weiß? Your sister is out of the hospital and Takatori is dead. But you keep killing . . . "  
  
"It's what I am."  
  
"Iie. It's what you've become." Astonished, Aya stared at Nagi, no longer struggling against the telekinetic force that kept him in place. Nagi stared right back. "I need to go, Schwarz's time here is through," Nagi released Aya, "You should check on your teammates," Nagi told him as he walked back down the corridor he'd emerged from and disappeared into the shadows. Aya gripped his katana and retraced his steps back to where he'd left Yohji. If Schwarz was gone, the target had definitely escaped. Aya found the place where he and Yohji had separated. It was empty.  
  
"Chikushou . . . " he cursed and kept going towards the stairs.  
  
"Aya!" He heard Ken calling him from somewhere up ahead.  
  
"Hora!" he called back and hurried on. Finally he saw Yohji and Ken kneeling down by Omi.  
  
"Itai!" Omi whispered as Ken helped him up.  
  
"Aya, what happened to the target?" Yohji asked.  
  
"He escaped." Aya quickly surveyed the damage the others had taken. Yohji was developing lovely bruises on both eyes and the left side of his jaw and was holding his right side as if it pained him. His injuries were definitely courtesy of Crawford's boxing skill. Ken's head was bleeding, he probably had a concussion and seemed to be favoring his left leg quite a bit. Omi was the worst off. He was covered in shallow cuts with deep puncture wounds in his arms and shoulders. Farfarello seemed to have missed any of his vital organs.  
  
"Aya, are you alright?" Ken asked.  
  
"Aah, why do you ask?"  
  
"The back of your neck is bleeding pretty badly." Aya reached up and felt the warm liquid coming from his neck.  
  
"I ran into Nagi, he must have slammed me into the wall harder than I thought he did," Aya replied.  
  
"We should go, there's no real point in staying here," Yohji said as he slipped Ken's arm over his shoulder to help support him while he walked. Aya supported Omi and the four headed down the stairs.  
  
"Omi, are your wounds bad enough that we need to take you to a hospital?" Aya asked.  
  
"Iya, arigatoh Aya-kun. I think I'm fine. I'm worried about Yohji-kun though."  
  
"Mou, Chibi, it's a bruised rib or two, that's all!"  
  
"Ken-kun?"  
  
"Sprained ankle, maybe a concussion but nothing life threatening. Don't worry so much, Omi. Aya, daijoubu?" Ken asked.  
  
"Aah," came the stoic reply as he helped Omi down the stairs. No one spoke while they headed down thirty flights of stairs and out of the building. Aya helped Omi into the car and the other two piled in right after. Aya drove them back to the Koneko No Sumu Ie. They all nursed their wounds in complete silence. When Aya pulled behind the shop and parked, everyone got out and headed to the back door. Aya unlocked it and helped Omi sit down at the kitchen table. Yohji deposited Ken in another chair and he and Aya hurried to the bathroom and carried down medical supplies.  
  
"Take your jackets and shirt off, Chibi, we need to get you patched up," Yohji said as he sat down next to the younger assassin. Omi nodded and stripped to his shorts. Yohji started cleaning his deeper wounds and pulled out a suture kit to sew them closed. Aya had finished cleaning and was now wrapping Ken's head. Once the bandage was secure he wrapped Ken's sprained left ankle in an elastic bandage. Finished with the soccer player, Aya checked on Yohji and Omi's progress. Omi was wincing a bit as the needle threaded his severed skin back together but he was holding up well. Aya elevated Ken's ankle on a chair and got him an ice pack from the freezer.  
  
"Arigatoh, Aya," Ken settled back into his chair a little. Aya gave him a short nod and went to the other side of the table to help Yohji. The playboy had finished sewing and was wrapping Omi's torso and arms. Aya grabbed some antiseptic and a roll of gauze out of the first aid kit and started cleaning and bandaging Omi's legs. Once Omi was completely bandaged Yohji took a step back and started chuckling.  
  
"What is it, Yohji-kun?"  
  
"You look like a mummy, wrapped up head to foot." Ken turned his head at Yohji's comment to look at his friend and smiled.  
  
"Yohji, take off your jacket. Your ribs need to be constricted," Aya ordered.  
  
"You first, sunshine, that neck of yours isn't getting any better." Aya felt the back of his neck again. The bleeding had hardly slowed and he could feel the blood flowing in small streams down towards his waist. He conceded and unbuckled his trench coat, throwing it over the back of the last kitchen chair, and peeled off his shirt. It hit the floor with a wet splat, it had soaked up most of the blood from his neck. Aya sat back and leaned against his trench coat.  
  
Yohji carefully washed the back of Aya's neck and dabbed it with disinfectant. He started sewing up the wound.  
  
"You're lucky, it's not as bad as it looks. Must've cut a small vein or something, that would account for all the blood," Yohji muttered as he sewed quickly, knowing that Aya could handle it better than Omi could. He finished shortly, rubbed some antiseptic on the newly closed wound, and bandaged Aya's entire neck.  
  
"Arigatoh," Aya said as he got out of the chair. Yohji unzipped and took off his trench coat and sat down heavily in the vacated chair. Aya found the damaged ribs and motioned for Yohji to take his shirt off while the redhead pulled out yet another roll of bandages. He wrapped Yohji's ribcage tightly and pulled out two small ice packs for Yohji's swollen and bruised eyes.  
  
"Man, how am I going to get any girls with such a puffy, bruised face?" Yohji whined.  
  
"You won't be getting anything for awhile, Yohji-kun. I need to contact Manx and tell her what happened. We'll probably have to put Momoe in charge of the shop for awhile, our injuries will raise too many questions," Omi said as he struggled a little to stand. Aya was by his side in an instant, supporting most of the boy's weight.  
  
"Let's get you upstairs, you can contact Manx on your computer and then you need to get some sleep," Aya said as he helped Omi up the stairs.  
  
Yohji dug a cigarette and a lighter out of his jacket and settled back in the kitchen chair. "Guess we should get some sleep eventually too," he muttered as he lit the cigarette and took a drag.  
  
"Yohji, are you sure you should be doing that? Your ribs are injured," Ken pointed out.  
  
"Not all of them," Yohji corrected as he shifted in his seat. The buckles on Aya's jacket were digging into his back. He sighed and gave up on being comfortable. "Want help getting upstairs?"  
  
"Can you help me downstairs, actually? I shouldn't sleep, just in case I do have a concussion, so I'll just watch T.V. tonight."  
  
"Sure thing," Yohji got up and put his shoulder under Ken's arm, helping him up and downstairs. Yohji deposited Ken on the couch and propped a chair up under his left ankle to help elevate it. He put the ice pack back on and handed Ken the remote. "Sucks for you though, no sleep last night and none again tonight," Yohji said.  
  
"Don't remind me," Ken sighed.  
  
"Well, don't watch too much porn, you're injured."  
  
"Yohji . . . " Ken rolled his eyes. "Arigatoh, Yohji. Oyasumi."  
  
"Oyasumi, Ken." Yohji left Ken to the television and went back up to the kitchen. He found Aya picking up everyone's torn and bloody clothing. Yohji picked up Omi's cut shirt and jackets and sighed. "Not much point in keeping these, I guess. He'll have to buy new ones." Yohji tossed the ruined clothing into the trash.  
  
"How's Ken?" Aya asked as he handed Yohji his mid-drift shirt and his trench coat.  
  
"Fine. I put him downstairs so he could watch T.V. He didn't want to risk sleeping, with the concussion and all."  
  
Aya nodded as he rinsed out his bloody shirt in the sink and put it in the washer underneath the staircase.  
  
"Aya, daijoubu?"  
  
Aya paused with his hand on his jacket. He picked it up slowly off the chair and nodded. "Aah, daijoubu yo. You should get some sleep," Aya turned and went upstairs. Yohji watched him leave and finished his cigarette, depositing the butt in the ashtray on the kitchen table. Yohji went up to his room and closed the door. ^Not a good mission,^ Yohji thought. ^I hope Masoto doesn't flee the country or we'll really have blown it.^ Yohji stripped down and lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling until he eventually drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
"What the hell happened back there?!" Masoto was irate, pacing back and forth in his office while Schwarz silently looked on.  
  
//Che, what a bastard. He flew off in the helicopter without us and now he's bitching at us for saving him!// Schuldig sneered.  
  
//Enough, Schuldig, he's not important.// Crawford pushed his glasses back up on his nose and waited for Masoto to finish. "Mister Masoto, please be certain that no one will harm you as long as you are under our protection."  
  
"Well, who were they?"  
  
"They are an assassin group known as Weiß."  
  
"Weiß? The group Takatori Reiji attempted to destroy?"  
  
"The same. But you have my word that, as long as we are under contract, no harm will come to you."  
  
"Good. See that it doesn't."  
  
As Crawford and Masoto continued, Nagi studied Azumi again. She stood at the side of Masoto's desk, as close as she could get to Nagi and away from Masoto without getting yelled at. Her eyes constantly darted back and forth between Masoto and Schwarz. Nagi saw the faint markings of a new bruise developing on her left cheek. ^He must have done that before we got back,^ he thought as he felt the anger rising in his chest again. He gently pushed her hair away from her face with his powers and she looked around for a moment, startled at the sudden movement. Her eyes eventually locked on to Nagi's and he smiled softly at her. She cautiously smiled back but jerked around to face Masoto when he said her name.  
  
"Azumi, go down and wait for me in the car, we need to go home." She quickly bowed her head and rushed out of the office. "I would like you four to accompany me home, I'd rather not take any chances with those Weiß characters."  
  
"Of course, Mister Masoto," Crawford walked side by side with Masoto out to the street while the other three followed. Two cars waited for them in front of the building. "Schuldig, you and Nagi will ride in the first car, Farfarello and I will ride in the second car with you, Mister Masoto."  
  
"Very well. You may have one of the cars take you home later, as well," Masoto told them as he climbed into the second car. Everyone entered their respective automobiles and they started down the street, away from the night's events.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Notes : Well, Koji-chan, Weiß and Schwarz finally fought this time so I guess this chapter is for you. Don't worry, this isn't the only fight so you still have more to look forward to!  
  
Translation Notes :  
  
Offenbarung - Revelation  
  
Mou - 'Geez' Almost the Japanese equivalent to a sigh.  
  
Iya/Iie - No  
  
Matte - Wait  
  
Gaki - 'Brat' or 'Kid'  
  
Urusai - 'Shut up'  
  
Kuso - Shit  
  
Harigane - Wire  
  
Temee - 'Why you . . .'  
  
Katana - Blade or Sword  
  
Nani - What  
  
Chikushou - Damn  
  
Hora - 'Here' or 'Hey'  
  
Itai - 'Ow' or 'Ouch'  
  
Aah - 'Yeah'  
  
Arigatoh - Thank you  
  
Chibi - Super deformed. In a not so literal sense it means 'Little' or 'Cute' kinda.  
  
Daijoubu? - 'Are you ok?'  
  
Koneko No Sumu Ie - Kitten in the House  
  
Oyasumi - Goodnight  
  
Daijoubu yo - 'I'm fine' 


	6. Anfänge

Weiß Kreuz : Azumi's Tears  
  
Chapter five : Anfänge  
  
By Tora-uma  
  
Opening Notes :  
  
"..." - speaking  
  
^...^ - thoughts  
  
//...// - telepathy  
  
All translations and explanations appear at the bottom of the chapter. Thanks to all who've reviewed so far: Koji-chan, wannabeinanime, Rei4 and Minerva Solo.  
  
Omi woke up the next morning to find Manx sitting on the side of his bed, brushing his hair away from his eyes. She smiled at him when she realized he was awake and he weakly smiled back.  
  
"Ohayou, Omi."  
  
"Ohayou. How are the others?"  
  
"They're fine. They've all been examined by one of the Kritiker doctors, you're the only one left. Do you want me to let him in?"  
  
Omi nodded and Manx got up to open the bedroom door and let the doctor in.  
  
"How are you feeling?" the doctor asked Omi as he sat up in bed.  
  
"Alright. Sore, but not too bad," he answered as the doctor started to check his wounds. The doctor mumbled something and continued checking Omi. "How badly is everyone else hurt?" Omi asked Manx.  
  
"Yohji has one cracked and a few bruised ribs along with several contusions, Ken's left ankle has a first degree sprain and he has a small concussion. Aya's the best off, with the laceration on his neck and some contusions on his back. You guys will be laid up for a week or two."  
  
"A week or two?! But what about the target?"  
  
"We're keeping surveillance on him to make sure he doesn't get away. If he tries to move, we'll take him down somehow."  
  
"Manx . . . gomen nasai."  
  
"For what, Omi?"  
  
"We failed. We should have gotten Masoto last night but he got away. We failed!" Omi looked up at her with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Omi . . . Ii kara. You didn't fail, it's just a set back. You didn't know Schwarz would be there and they aren't easy."  
  
The doctor finished checking Omi and stepped back. "You look fine, your wounds have been stitched up nicely, you should heal fine. The stitches need to be taken out in a few days so you'll need to go to a doctor. Any questions?" Omi shook his head. "Alright then, take care," the doctor nodded goodbye to Manx and left. Manx sat back down next to Omi and gently brushed away the tears that had formed on his cheeks.  
  
"Omi, do you know why I came back to Weiß and replaced Birman?" Omi shook his head. "Because I believe in you four. I know you can get through anything. You've shown me that time and time again. And I wanted to remain a part of that." Manx smiled at Omi and held him in her arms. "Now I want you to get some more sleep, alright kiddo?"  
  
Omi pulled away and smiled. He nodded and curled back up on his bed. "I'll have Yohji or Aya bring you some food later," Manx bent down and kissed his forehead and ruffled his hair. "Sleep well, Omi." She quietly got up and left the room. She stopped by Yohji's open door and saw him lounging on his couch, smoking. "Yohji, I let Omi sleep more, could one of you bring him some food later?"  
  
Yohji grinned and winked at her. "Sure, but how were you planning on repaying me?"  
  
"Cute," she shook her head and went downstairs to leave. Yohji finished his cigarette and left his room in search of Aya. The redheaded swordsman's door was closed so Yohji knocked. When there was no answer he went to check downstairs. There was no Aya in the kitchen either. He was about to check the basement when Aya came upstairs carrying an empty tray.  
  
"Hey, Aya, why were you downstairs?"  
  
"I brought Ken some food. He's watching a movie but I think we need to move him back up to his room when he's finished." Aya put the empty tray back on the counter and scratched at the bandages around his neck.  
  
"Alright, no problem. Manx just left, asked us to bring some food up to Omi later. Hey, did she tell you what would happen with the shop while we're out of commission?"  
  
"Aah, Momoe will be working half days until we heal. Officially she'll say we were in a car accident."  
  
"The shop'll only be open half the time? That'll kill off a bunch of flowers."  
  
"Shikata ga nai." Aya headed back upstairs to his room. "I'll bring Omi his food in a few hours, you get some more rest."  
  
"Arigatoh, Aya." Yohji grabbed a beer and a box of rice crackers and headed back to his room.  
  
~*~  
  
Nagi woke up that morning to hear Schuldig singing inside of his head.  
  
//Why do you do that Schuldig?//  
  
//Mainly because it's fun. Sleeping late today?//  
  
Nagi checked his bedside clock. It was almost ten. //Apparently.//  
  
//Well, if you want breakfast before Farfarello bleeds all over it, get out here.// Schuldig left Nagi to his own devices. He got up and ran a hand through his hair, loosening the tangles that had formed during the night. He padded out to the kitchen in his grey pajamas and saw everyone in their normal places. Schuldig and Crawford were both at the table; Schuldig read the cartoons in the daily paper in pajama pants and no shirt while Crawford read the national news, already dressed and groomed in a white business suit. Farfarello had slit his hand open with a knife and was currently coating the blade of every sharp object he owned and throwing them at a wall. Nagi ignored everyone and grabbed the plate of pancakes Schuldig had left him on the counter. He coated them in syrup and sat between Schuldig and Crawford at the four-person table. Crawford had a very strict rule about food not leaving the kitchen and dining area. Nagi ate quickly, anxious to be as far away from people as soon as possible.  
  
"Based on the injuries we inflicted on them, Weiß should be down for at least a week," Crawford started as Nagi was rinsing off his plate.  
  
"Great, so we get to be bored and guard Masoto for the next week? I thought this bodyguard crap would stop when Esset was defeated," Schuldig whined.  
  
"It's just temporary. We couldn't have defeated Weiß last night but this pause will give us time to weaken them more. How is you shoulder?" Crawford asked Schuldig.  
  
"Fine, Nagi patched it up for me last night." Schuldig's eyes darkened. "But I want pay back."  
  
"Patience," Crawford went back to his paper. Nagi put his dishes in the dishwasher and left the other three Schwarz members to themselves for the remainder of the day.  
  
~*~  
  
Aya looked up from the book he was reading and checked the small alarm clock on his bedside table. ^Ken's movie should be over by now,^ he thought as he got up from his bed and headed downstairs. Ken was sprawled out on the couch, channel surfing. "Movie over?" Aya asked him.  
  
"Aah, nothing on now."  
  
"Then let's get you back upstairs."  
  
Ken nodded and turned off the T.V. He sat up and Aya helped him stand on his good foot. Ken slung his arm over Aya's shoulder and Aya wrapped an arm around his waist to help balance and steady him. The two slowly made their way upstairs and down the hall to Ken's bedroom. Aya carefully laid Ken down on his bed and propped his ankle up on a pile of clothes.  
  
"You need to do laundry," Aya told him and Ken laughed.  
  
^Wait, Aya cracked a joke?^  
  
"Are you feeling alright?" Ken asked, concerned. Aya gave him a look.  
  
"Fine. Do you want anything to eat?"  
  
"Ano . . . Aah! Some soup, if there's any left, would be great."  
  
Aya nodded and left the room. He rummaged through the kitchen until he found food for Omi and Ken. Re-heating the last of the miso soup he divided it into two different bowls and cooked some rice and vegetables for Omi. He carried one bowl of soup and a small dish of rice up to Ken on a tray and helped the brunette sit up and balance it on his lap. "I'll check in later," he told Ken and turned to go.  
  
"Arigtatoh Aya."  
  
Aya nodded and left Ken to his food. He went back to the kitchen to collect Omi's tray and headed up to the youngest assassin's room. He softly knocked on the door and heard a mumble from the other side.  
  
"Hairuzou," he announced as he opened the door. Omi was sitting up in bed, playing a game on his laptop. He paused it when Aya walked in.  
  
"Oh, Aya-kun! How is everyone?"  
  
"Bruised and bloody, but fine. I brought you some food."  
  
Omi grinned as he took the tray. "Arigatoh Aya-kun!"  
  
Aya pressed the back of his hand to Omi's forehead, checking that there was no sign of a fever. "Daijoubu?"  
  
"Aah, daijoubu yo!"  
  
"Yoush. I'll keep making rounds and checking in on all of you. If you need any help, though, just call for me, alright?"  
  
"Hai. Arigatoh."  
  
Aya nodded and left Omi with his food and games. He passed the rest of his day reading in his room and checking on the others. Yohji attempted to help him with dinner at one point but Aya sent him back to bed when he ran his injured ribs into the back of a kitchen chair. Once everyone else was asleep and the dishes were washed Aya peered into the shop to see how swamped Momoe had been. The place was relatively clean, apparently without at least one of the boys working the hoards of hormone-driven girls stayed away. ^Maybe they just ran out of money,^ Aya thought, seeing the not-so-small "Get well soon" shrine on top of the order table under the T.V. It consisted mostly of flowers and arrangements from their own shop along with balloons and cards, both store-bought and handmade, for all four of the flower shop boys. Aya sighed and checked to make sure the shop was locked up, leaving the shine alone for the time being. On his way back to his room he noticed that some of the more delicate flowers were already starting to wilt. Momoe just didn't have the time to do the work that the four Weiß members usually did. Aya left them for the moment, planning on coming back in tomorrow night to clean out the dieing flowers. Alone in his room he changed into a pair of navy blue pajamas and stretched out on his bed. He stared at the alarm clock for what seemed like hours before drifting off to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
When his alarm went off at 6 am the next morning, Aya glowered at it. He'd never wanted to roll over and go back to sleep so much in his life. He hit the screaming alarm to turn it off and grudgingly got out of bed. He walked quietly to the bathroom, not wanting to wake the others. He took his usual hot shower, letting the water relax and loosen the bruised muscles of his back. After washing his hair he dried off. Trying to keep his hair out of his face so he could see what he was doing he changed the bandages around his neck. He finished and checked his work in the mirror. He stared at his reflection for awhile, realizing his face had changed somehow. It was softer than it used to be, more like Ran than Aya. The cold determination of Aya was still there but it was balanced by a warmth he hadn't consistently seen on his face in three years. He wondered why he was changing all of a sudden.  
  
~"It's what you've become . . . "~  
  
The flashback froze Aya. Nagi . . . ^How much does he know about me? Did he notice I'd changed, is that why he said that?^ Aya wondered. He frowned and pushed it out of his mind. Wrapping his towel around his waist and picking his clothes up off the floor he walked back to his room as quietly as he'd walked from it. He pulled on a pair of loose black pants and laid a T-shirt out on the bed. He towel dried his hair to prevent it from wetting down his shirt and walked bare-chested back to the bathroom to hang up his towel. On the way back to his room he heard a small tapping noise and paused. It was coming from downstairs. He walked down and into the kitchen. Someone was softly knocking on the back door. Aya narrowed his eyes. He didn't like the possibilities of who would be knocking this early in the morning. But, he reasoned, it wasn't likely to be Schwarz as they were known for just barging into places as opposed to politely knocking. Aya opened the door.  
  
"Nagi?" He'd been wrong. Nagi stood on the back step stoically in his blue-grey school uniform. He looked straight into Aya's amethyst eyes.  
  
"I need your help," he said.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"There's someone I want to save but Schwarz won't have anything to do with it."  
  
Aya stared at him.  
  
"Onegai desu. Schwarz didn't send me, I'm here on my own. Onegai desu."  
  
Aya stared into Nagi's blue-green eyes. They were quite close to Ken's in color, he noticed. He couldn't trust Nagi completely, but for some reason he believed that the kid had come here for his help on his own. Aya nodded and stepped out of the doorway, allowing Nagi to come inside. He silently led the younger boy up to his room. Aya grabbed his shirt off the bed and put it on, motioning for Nagi to sit down. With the door closed, Aya turned and faced the youngest Schwarz member.  
  
"What exactly do you want my help with?" he asked coldly, still not ready to let down his guard.  
  
"There's a girl that Masoto keeps with him and I want to get her away from him."  
  
"What girl?" Aya sat on the couch and faced Nagi. Nagi shook his head.  
  
"I don't know much about her, but her name is Azumi."  
  
"Azumi-chan . . . ?"  
  
~*~  
  
Aya finished dropping off breakfast trays to his teammates and took the last tray into his room. He put it down next to Nagi who was still sitting on the bed, staring at a picture.  
  
"You need to eat," Aya told him as he sat on the other side of the breakfast tray. Nagi pulled the tray onto his lap and handed the picture back to Aya. "You're sure it's her?" he asked. Nagi nodded and stared at the food. "What's wrong?" Aya asked him as he crossed the room to put the picture of Azumi back in his trench coat.  
  
"Kaimu . . . It's just that Schuldig always cooks, it's been a long time since I've had Japanese food for breakfast." He picked up the dish of takuan and quickly devoured it. Aya sat next to him on the bed and watched him eat. Nagi was very delicate, picking up each individual slice of takuan and pulling it into his mouth with his lips and tongue.  
  
"Why did you come to me?" Aya finally asked. Nagi swallowed the food in his mouth and turned to Aya.  
  
"You were the only person I could think of . . . that might be willing to help," Nagi felt a slight blush start on his cheeks and quickly turned back to the breakfast tray. He concentrated on eating the anpan, embarrassed to admit that he'd needed help getting Azumi away from Masoto without Schwarz knowing. He nibbled on the bread and sipped at his tea, feeling Aya's eyes on him the entire time. By the time he'd finished his food he'd composed himself enough to face the redhead. "You still don't trust me," he stated rather than asked.  
  
"Not entirely," Aya admitted, "but I trust you enough to let you stay here for awhile. You shouldn't leave the room, we don't want the others to see you. I'll keep bringing you food but it's up to you whether or not you want to stay."  
  
Nagi nodded. "I can only stay for a bit before Crawford will get suspicious about me being gone but I doubt he'll think anything of it for at least a day or two."  
  
Aya stood up. "Alright. There are books there if you want something to read," he pointed to the metal bookcase across from the couch, "otherwise there's not much to do in here. Gomen."  
  
"Mou daijoubu. Arigatoh gozaimasu."  
  
Aya collected the tray and left Nagi to himself. After cleaning off Nagi's tray and eating breakfast in the kitchen by himself he went to collect everyone else's dishes. Yohji had moved himself to his couch and was in the process of sucking down a cigarette. He nodded his thanks to Aya as he carried Yohji's tray out and quietly closed the door behind him. Omi had his headphones on and was playing the same game as yesterday when Aya walked in. He grinned widely when Aya took his tray and placed it on Yohji's.  
  
"Arigatoh Aya-kun!"  
  
Aya gave a silent nod in return and headed to Ken's room. Ken looked up from the sports magazine he was reading when Aya came in. "Aya, can I ask you something?" Aya stopped in the middle of Ken's room and looked at the brunette. Ken assumed that meant 'yes' and continued with his question. "With Schwarz the other night, why do you think they just left without killing us? It doesn't make much sense."  
  
Aya froze. ^Does he know? Did he hear me talking to Nagi?^ He quickly glanced at the wall separating his and Ken's rooms, almost wishing it could tell him whether Ken had eavesdropped. "I don't know," he admitted, hoping Ken hadn't noticed his pause. "Maybe it was to throw us off, maybe it was to gauge our strength and help weaken us. Ken," Aya stared straight into his teammate's blue-green eyes, "just focus on healing, it's the most important thing right now. To beat Schwarz we'll have to be at our best, but put them out of your mind right now. Just rest and concentrate on getting better," Aya told him.  
  
Ken sighed and nodded. "You're right, Aya. Arigatoh," Ken smiled meekly. Aya nodded back and picked up Ken's tray, leaving him to his magazine. Aya made his way down to the kitchen with all three trays and washed all of the dishes. The Koneko was closed today and he quietly slipped into the shop. Filling a watering can he surveyed the number of dead and dieing flowers. He started watering the neglected containers of flowers, pulling out the ones that were wilting. He piled the flowers he pulled out on the wooden arrangement table as he went. It took awhile for him to water the entire shop of flowers and he had built up a decent sized pile on the table by the time he was finished. After putting away the watering can, Aya sat at the table and separated the flowers, picking out any dried and dead ones. He started working with the blossoms that were only slightly wilted, not wanting all of the flowers to go to waste. He pulled out some of the cheaper vases in the shop and started putting together some flower arrangements.  
  
"Borage . . . White Jasmine . . . Yellow Daffodil . . . Celandine . . . Yellow Rose . . . Narcissus . . . " Aya mumbled the names as he put each blossom in the vase, smirking a bit over the last flower. He put the last blossom into place and set the arrangement aside for Yohji.  
  
"Dwarf sunflower . . . Crocus . . . White Violet . . . Baby's Breath . . . White Chrysanthemum . . . Coreopsis . . . " Aya repeated the process and placed Omi's arrangement next to Yohji's.  
  
"Cresses . . . Polyanthus . . . Chamomile . . . Lunaria . . . Mandrake . . . Azalea . . . " Aya shook his head as he set the third arrangement aside for Ken, still not sure if the brunette knew about Nagi.  
  
"White Lilac . . . Red Pink . . . Amaryllis . . . Orchis . . . Jonquil . . . Tuberose . . . Lily of the Valley . . . " Aya drifted off into a whisper, not sure why he'd made an arrangement for the young, telekinetic member of Schwarz. He stared at the flowers, wondering what had possessed him to put those particular ones in the vase. He briefly thought of throwing them away. Eventually he stood, filling all four vases with water. He checked the clock, realizing he'd been in the shop for hours. He needed to start lunch, the others would probably be getting hungry. Gathering the vases, Aya carried them into the kitchen and set them on the table. He made a quick lunch and arranged the trays again, setting one vase on each. Picking up Yohji''s food, he headed upstairs and opened the blond's door. Yohji had fallen asleep on his bed, Aya set the food and the flower arrangement on the coffee table and left. He went back down to the kitchen and picked up Omi's food next. Omi was still awake, working on some homework, when Aya walked in.  
  
"Why flowers?" Omi asked, confused.  
  
"I didn't want all of them to go to waste," Aya explained.  
  
"Oh. Arigatoh, Aya-kun!" Omi grinned and dug into his food, placing the vase of flowers on his window sill. Aya left and delivered Ken's food next. Ken had also fallen asleep, with one arm and leg flopped over the side of the bed. Aya sighed and set the tray down next to the bed where Ken could see it and lifted the chocolate-haired soccer player's limbs back onto the bed. He returned upstairs with the last tray and opened his bedroom door. Nagi was curled up at the head of Aya's bed with his nose buried in a book. He looked up when Aya walked in, surprised. Aya closed the door and walked to the bed, placing the tray at Nagi's feet. Nagi sat up and waited for Aya to take his portions of food off of the tray. Nagi carefully picked up the vase of flowers and looked at Aya questioningly.  
  
"They were dieing, it seemed better than throwing them away," Aya started eating, not looking at the dark-haired boy beside him. Nagi softly fingered the petals of each flower, entranced by the arrangement. He finally placed them in the window sill and turned to his food. The two ate in silence and piled their empty dishes back onto the tray when finished. Aya pulled his legs up on the bed underneath him and leaned back against the wall. He turned his head enough to look at Nagi when the younger boy spoke his name.  
  
"Aya . . . what are we going to do about Azumi-chan?" Nagi's large eyes stared up at the redhead through dark brown hair.  
  
Aya sighed. "I'm not sure yet. You said Masoto always keeps her with him?"  
  
Nagi nodded. "For the most part. I don't think he brings her along on business trips though, she stayed at his office when we went to Fujii's place."  
  
"Alright. When does Schwarz go to Masoto?"  
  
"When he calls. Crawford's almost always with him, everyone else just goes in when he feels he needs extra protection."  
  
"Do you know his schedule at all?"  
  
Nagi shook his head, "I don't think he really sticks to a set schedule, but I know he stays at his office quite a bit."  
  
"Where's his office?"  
  
Nagi looked at his hands for a moment, knowing that if he told Aya this information and Schwarz found out they wouldn't stop until he or they were dead.  
  
"Nagi, I promise, I'll protect you with my life."  
  
Nagi lifted his head and saw Aya's clear eyes watching him. "Alright," he nodded," I'll need some paper and a pen."  
  
~*~  
  
Translation notes :  
  
Anfänge - Beginnings  
  
Ohayou - Good morning  
  
Gomen / Gomen nasai - Sorry / I'm very sorry  
  
Ii kara - 'It's fine'  
  
Aah - 'Yeah'  
  
Shikata ga nai - 'No help for it' or 'No way to avoid it'  
  
Arigatoh / Arigatoh gozaimasu - Thank you / Thank you very much  
  
Ano - 'Um'  
  
Hairuzou - 'I'm coming in'  
  
Daijoubu - "Are you alright?'  
  
Daijoubu yo - 'I'm fine'  
  
Yoush - 'Alright' or 'Good'  
  
Hai - 'Yes'  
  
Nani - What  
  
Onegai desu - Please  
  
Kaimu - Nothing  
  
Takuan - Pickled Daikon (for those who don't know, Daikon is Japanese White Radish)  
  
Anpan - A bread filled with Japanese sweet bean jam  
  
Mou daijoubu - 'It's alright'  
  
Flower meanings:  
  
(Yohji's arrangement)  
  
Borage - Bluntness  
  
White Jasmine - Amiability  
  
Yellow Daffodil - Chivalry  
  
Celandine - Future Joy  
  
Yellow Rose - Friendship  
  
Narcissus - Egotism  
  
(Omi's arrangement)  
  
Dwarf sunflower - Adoration  
  
Crocus - Cheerfulness  
  
White Violet - Modesty  
  
Baby's Breath - Pure of Heart  
  
White Chrysanthemum - Truth  
  
Coreopsis - Always cheerful  
  
(Ken's arrangement)  
  
Cresses - Always reliable  
  
Polyanthus - Confidence  
  
Chamomile - Energy in action / Energy in adversity  
  
Lunaria - Honesty  
  
Mandrake - Honor  
  
Azalea - Temperance  
  
(Nagi's arrangement)  
  
White Lilac - Youthful innocence  
  
Red Pink - Pure affection  
  
Amaryllis - Timid beauty / pride  
  
Orchis - Beauty  
  
Jonquil - Desire  
  
Tuberose - Dangerous pleasure  
  
Lily of the Valley - Return of happiness 


	7. Verwirklichung

Weiß Kreuz : Azumi's Tears  
  
Chapter six : Verwirklichung  
  
By Tora-uma  
  
Opening Notes :  
  
"..." - speaking  
  
^...^ - thoughts  
  
//...// - telepathy  
  
All translations and explanations appear at the bottom of the chapter. Thanks to my reviewers for the last chapter : wannabeinanime, misstara, dunken and rei4.  
  
Ken awoke to see Omi perched on the end of his bed, watching him silently.  
"Gah! Omi, what are you doing?!"  
"I got bored," Omi explained, "and I thought I'd see if you were awake."  
Ken grumbled and sat up. Omi hopped off the bed and picked up the lunch tray Aya had left on the floor earlier, placing it on Ken's lap. Ken thanked him as Omi resumed his previous position. "What's with the flowers?" Ken asked around a mouth full of food.  
"Aya-kun said he didn't want to throw them all away. He gave me some too."  
"What about Yohji?"  
"I'm not sure, I haven't seen him today."  
"You mean you didn't bug him first?"  
"Well . . . ano . . ." Omi ducked his head.  
"What is it?"  
"Yohji-kun and Aya-kun wouldn't have wanted me out of bed yet so . . . I snuck across the hall while their doors were closed."  
"So what makes you think I won't send you back to your room?" Ken wondered. Omi looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Stop it! I'm not going to send you back to bed." Omi grinned and Ken rolled his eyes, stuffing his mouth with food once more.  
"Ken-kun?"  
Ken grunted, unable to speak around the enormous amount of food in his mouth and tried to swallow.  
"Why did you keep saying Schuldig's name in your sleep?"  
Ken choked, trying not to spit food everywhere. He eventually managed to swallow enough to speak. "What do you mean?! I was?! You're sure?" Ken cried. Omi shushed him, afraid the others would hear. Omi nodded in response to Ken's questions and let his face grow serious.  
  
"Ken-kun, do you have a crush on Schuldig?"  
Ken's face grew so hot he thought his hair would catch on fire. Omi grinned at his friend's glowing red face, satisfied with that as an answer.  
"Talk about something else," Ken mumbled, refusing to look Omi in the eye. Omi chuckled softly and nodded, thinking of something to change the topic to.  
"Ken-kun, does Aya-kun seem different to you?"  
At this Ken looked up, relieved that someone else had noticed the change in the Weiß leader. "Definitely," he replied. "But I'm not sure what's causing it."  
"Me neither," Omi responded.  
"Listen, don't tell anybody I told you this," Ken started. Omi rolled his eyes, realizing that the 'anybody' Ken referred to really only consisted of Aya and Yohji. Ken threw a bit of food at him and continued, "But I heard Aya talking to someone in his room earlier and it wasn't Yohji. The other voice was too quiet for me to be sure of who it was. I'm not close enough to Aya's room to hear clearly," Ken's bed was on the wall opposite the one separating his room from Aya's, "but I swear it sounded like Nagi."  
Omi's eyes grew larger than they normally were. "You think Nagi's here?"  
"I'm not really sure, like I said, I couldn't hear much."  
Omi sat back on his heels, thinking and almost fell over when Yohji opened the door.  
"Ken, have you seen Omi, he's not in his room . . ." Yohji spotted Omi on the end of Ken's bed. "What do you think you're doing in here? You need to be in bed!"  
"Yohji-kun! . . ."  
"Don't even try to argue," Yohji told him as he ushered the boy into the hallway. "I'll be back later to check on you, Ken," he said as he closed the bedroom door and steered Omi back into his own bed. "I want you to stay here," Yohji demanded as he tucked Omi back in. "Study for exams, sleep, listen to music, I don't care, just don't leave this bed." With a final warning shake of his finger Yohji left Omi, closing the door behind him, and headed to Aya's room. ~ * ~  
Nagi lay on his left side on Aya's bed, watching the sun shining on the flowers the redhead had brought him. He was still slightly worried about Schwarz finding out about his betrayal but he pushed it out of his mind. Aya had left to clean the shop, leaving Nagi to himself. Nagi created a tiny breeze and watched the petals flutter slightly. He sat up and pulled a tuberose out of the vase, twirling it in his fingers as he heard the bedroom door open behind him. He turned his head to see Yohji standing in the doorway.  
"Oh, hello."  
"You're not Aya."  
Nagi shook his head.  
"Why are you here, Nagi?" Yohji sounded suspicious. He felt pressure on his shoulder and turned his head to see Aya beside him. Aya gently pulled him out of the doorway.  
"Come with me," the Weiß leader ordered as he closed the door, shielding Nagi from sight. Aya led Yohji downstairs and motioned for him to sit at the kitchen table. Aya poured two cups of tea and set one in front of his teammate. He sat across from Yohji and sipped his tea, wondering where to begin. Yohji saved him the trouble.  
"Why is he here, Aya?" Yohji took a small drink of his tea while he watched Aya. Aya knew there was no question that he was cornered but he still debated over how much he wanted the others to know.  
"He gave me the location to Masoto's office."  
"Nan de?"  
"Apparently he doesn't like Masoto."  
"Aya . . . tell me the truth. If you don't want me to tell anyone else, that's fine, but I won't buy this bullshit, even from you."  
Aya nodded. "It has to do with Botan . . ."  
"Botan? That Kritiker agent?"  
"Aah . . ." Aya took a deep breath. "He had a daughter," he began. Aya told him everything he'd found out about Azumi and why Nagi had shown up at the door that morning. When the story was over Yohji stood up, got a beer out of the refrigerator and sat back down, taking a long drink from the can.  
"When did your life turn into such a soap opera?" Yohji asked. Aya smirked a bit. "That's another thing, something's changed about you. Since we received this mission you've actually been nice every once in awhile. Is it because of Azumi?"  
"In part, I think."  
"What's the other part?"  
"Saa na . . ."  
"I think you do, but I don't think you're ready to admit it. You're sure you trust the kid?" Yohji asked. Aya nodded. "Alright then, guess I can't say anything about it." Yohji finished his beer and threw the can away. "I'll check on Ken and Omi, you take a break. Thanks for the flowers, by the way, though remind me to talk to you about that Narcissus later," Yohji called back from the staircase. Aya watched him disappear upstairs and finished his tea, thinking about what Yohji had said. ^Not ready to admit what?^ he wondered. His mind immediately jumped to the flower arrangement he'd made for Nagi earlier but he pushed the thought away, shaking his head and putting both of the mugs in the sink before heading back up to his room. He noticed Omi's door was open. ^Yohji must be checking on him,^ he thought as he closed his bedroom door behind him. Nagi was still on the bed, playing with the flower. He looked up at the sound of the door.  
"Is everything alright?" he asked Aya.  
"Aah. Yohji won't tell the other two and he doesn't seem to have objections to you being here. He knows I trust you," Aya finished as he sat down next to Nagi and pulled a notebook out from under the bed and started writing.  
"Aya?"  
Aya looked up at Nagi.  
"Arigatoh. I appreciate everything you've done for me."  
Aya smiled at the younger boy. "Nagi . . . you can call me Ran."  
Nagi slowly looked up through his hair and truly smiled for the first time in years. ~ * ~  
"Yohji-kun, can I go do something now?" Omi whined, putting down the book he was studying to give Yohji a pitiful look as the older boy walked in. Yohji rolled his eyes and checked to make sure Omi was still without a fever.  
"I'll go talk to Ken in a second and see if he wants to do something, alright?"  
"Deal! Can I go back to school tomorrow?"  
"No way, Chibi, it's only been two days. Way too early for you to go back."  
"That's what I thought," Omi sighed. "What if Ken-kun doesn't want to do anything? Am I gonna be stuck in here? And where's Aya-kun?"  
"I gave him a break. And yes, if Ken wants to stay in bed you have to too, I don't want to be running all over the place to get to the two of you. But if you have to stay in here, I promise you can throw something heavy at the wall whenever you need something," Yohji told him, motioning to the wall that separated their two rooms. Omi grinned and nodded and Yohji closed the bedroom door behind him, heading to check on Ken. He opened the door to see Ken sprawled across the bed, tossing a soccer ball from hand to hand.  
"Yohji, I'm bored!" Ken announced when he saw the tall blond walk in. Yohji started laughing but immediately regretted it as he clutched his injured ribs. Ken chuckled at his teammate. "Yohji, don't hurt yourself!"  
"Right, I'll keep that in mind. Well, what do you want to do? Wanna watch a movie downstairs?"  
"Sure, I guess," Ken moved to a sitting position and Yohji helped him stand. Yohji helped Ken out of the room and paused at Omi's door. He opened it and called to the younger blond, "Oi, Chibi, good news, we're gonna watch a movie, ready to join us?"  
"Hai!" Omi jumped out of bed. He hurried over and helped support Ken's other side.  
"Taku . . . I'm not glass, I don't need both of you to help me!" Ken scolded.  
"Hush, Ken-kun, with your grace you'd fall and sprain the other ankle without both of us helping you."  
Ken rolled his eyes at Omi's comment while Omi knocked on Aya's door. "Aya-kun, we're going to go downstairs and watch a movie, do you want to join us?" There was a short silence before Aya answered.  
"Iya."  
"Alright, Aya-kun, we'll be downstairs if you need us."  
The three went downstairs and Omi and Yohji lay Ken down on the couch. Omi sat next to Ken and lifted his legs on top of his lap, elevating his ankles slightly. "Your boyfriend won't get jealous, will he?" Omi giggled, whispering low enough so that Yohji couldn't hear. Ken blushed slightly and felt someone's eyes on him. He glanced up to see Yohji standing next to the T.V., staring at him.  
"Boyfriend, huh?" Yohji raised an eyebrow.  
"Yohji-kun, how could you have heard that?!" Omi asked incredulously.  
"You forget that I have incredibly sensitive hearing when it comes to matters of the heart," Yohji told them.  
Ken snorted. "I don't think the heart is the body part you're usually interested in."  
Yohji shot him a look. "So who's the lucky boy, Ken?"  
"Nobody! I don't have a boyfriend!"  
"Okay, well then, who's the boy you have a crush on, Ken?"  
Ken blushed and refused to answer.  
"Come on, you know I'll weasel it out of you eventually. Tell me," Yohji whined and pouted.  
"Swear you won't tell Aya."  
"Okay, I swear I won't tell Aya."  
"It's . . . uh . . . it's Schuldig."  
A brief look of surprise passed across Yohji's face. "Interesting choice, but whatever makes you happy," he told Ken. With a grin he turned back to the T.V. "Though I don't think you need to worry about Aya being upset about it, not with who he has hidden in his room," he muttered under his breath.  
"Did you say something, Yohji-kun?" Omi asked.  
"Nope," Yohji put a movie in and sat in the chair on the wall.  
"Godzilla, Yohji?" Ken asked.  
"The original and best!" Yohji declared as he lit a cigarette. Ken and Omi laughed and settled back to watch the movie. ~ * ~  
Two Godzilla movies and three bowls of popcorn later, Ken, Omi and Yohji headed upstairs to go to bed. Aya heard muffled goodnights and the sounds of three bedroom doors closing. He looked up from his writing and checked the clock.  
"Did you need anything else?" he asked Nagi. Nagi looked up from the book he was reading.  
"May I use the bathroom?"  
"Chotto matte," Aya got up and opened the door, making sure everyone had gone to bed. Yohji's light was still on but all of the doors were closed. Aya closed the door again and went to his dresser, pulling out a faded pair of dark green pajamas and handed them to Nagi. "Bathroom is the last door on the right. They're a little big, but you can wear these."  
"Arigatoh," Nagi took the pajamas and quietly left the room. Aya changed into his navy blue pajamas and was in the process of setting the alarm clock when Nagi walked back in, school uniform slung over one arm. Aya motioned for him to put the clothes on top of the short chest next to the bookcase.  
"Do you have a certain time you get up by?" Aya asked him.  
"Iya," Nagi curled up on the couch.  
"I'm setting this to go off at 7:30," Aya told him as he turned off the bedside light and lay down on the bed. He stared at the ceiling for awhile until his neck started throbbing from the blood pooling in the wound and he turned on his side.  
"Did I hurt you badly?" Nagi asked softly from the couch.  
"Iya. It's not bad at all."  
"Gomen nasai."  
"Ii kara, don't worry." Aya settled back and tried to fall asleep. He heard Nagi toss and turn on the couch for awhile before the soft voice spoke up again.  
"Ran . . . ?"  
"Aah?"  
"I'm cold."  
Aya smiled slightly. "Alright, come here." Nagi got up and Aya lifted the covers for him. Nagi slid into the bed and turned his back to Aya, settling against the redhead's lean chest. Aya lowered the blankets over the two of them and settled an arm over Nagi. The two lay together for awhile without speaking.  
"Why are you in Schwarz?" Aya asked Nagi quietly. Nagi inhaled sharply, not expecting the sudden question.  
"I . . . I was very young when my powers first manifested. At first, things would just break or move when I was sad or angry. But when I was seven, my parents made me very upset. They were confused and afraid of what was happening to me. They wanted to send me away to some people they thought would help me. I was so angry that they didn't want me anymore that I lost complete control over my powers and . . . I killed them on accident. The whole house fell down." Nagi shuddered slightly under Aya's arm. "I lived on the streets for awhile, too afraid of my powers to be around people much. Eventually Esset found me and put me in one of their centers for a few years. When they formed Schwarz, I was chosen . . ." Nagi trailed off. "I still have nightmares about my parents, I just . . . I lost control . . ." Nagi sounded apologetic and Aya could hear tears starting in his voice.  
"Mou daijoubu," Aya rubbed Nagi's arm. "Whatever happened to that Schrient girl?" Aya asked, trying to change the subject.  
"Tot?" Nagi closed his eyes. "I found her after Esset crumbled; I was surprised she was still alive. But she . . . she hated me, didn't want anything to do with me after those other girls died. So I left her alone, like she wanted," he finished.  
"Gomen nasai," Aya whispered.  
"Ii kara. I'm getting warmer."  
The two lay in silence again until Aya asked another question. "Why do you want to help Azumi so much, Nagi?"  
Nagi was silent for a moment. "Because I understand what she's going through. She's stuck where she it, everything's been taken away from her and she hates it. I don't like seeing other people go through that. It's hard being alone," Nagi whispered. Aya tightened his arm around Nagi who smiled softly at the contact.  
"Oyasumi."  
"Oyasumi, Nagi," Aya yawned as he settled his chin on top of Nagi's head. Nagi heard his breathing even out and slow as the Weiß leader fell asleep. He tried to relax as Aya's body heat seeped into him. Nagi carefully turned over in Aya's arms, trying not to wake him up and buried his face into the other's cloth-covered chest. He took a deep breath, noticing Aya's scent. It was spicy but calming, like sandalwood mixed with green tea with an underlying smell of flowers. Nagi smiled, wrapped one arm around Aya's waist and twisted one coppery eartail around his finger, enjoying Aya's presence. He eventually fell asleep, curled against the swordsman. ~ * ~  
Aya could see nothing but black. He was sure his eyes were open but he couldn't make out anything. A soft voice drifted towards him in the dark.  
"It's what you've become."  
"What have I become?" he wondered out loud. "Tell me."  
"Oniichan, I don't need you anymore."  
Aya heard her voice before she appeared in front of him. "Aya, what do you mean?"  
"I'm okay now, I don't need you anymore," she told him as she walked away.  
"But . . . I still need you," he whispered after her. "What am I without you?"  
"You are what you've become." Aya heard the voice again.  
"But I still don't know what that is," Aya whispered to the black. The world suddenly shifted and Aya was thrown onto his back; the darkness surrounding him became color. He quickly shut his eyes against the sudden light.  
"Don't you understand?" Aya heard the voice once more and his eyes flew open. He saw Nagi's face above his and was suddenly aware of the younger boy's weight pressing down on top of him. Nagi smiled and silently mouthed his name. "Ran . . ."  
Comprehension dawned on Aya. He startled himself awake and out of the dream, panicking for a moment when all he could see was darkness. He realized that his face was buried in Nagi's dark hair. He moved his head away to see the other boy better, noticing that Nagi had turned over and was trying to smother himself against Aya.  
"I needed someone to protect," he whispered to the dark room. "That's what I've become, that's what you meant. I needed someone to watch over . . . and I found you," Aya held Nagi tightly. "Arigatoh." He nestled his face back into the dark hair and drifted off to sleep again. When the alarm went off in the morning Aya could still feel Nagi pressed against him. He shut off the alarm and smoothed down Nagi's hair that was presently tickling his nose. He was surprised at how thick and soft Nagi's hair was. He ran a hand through it. Its color was so close to his sister's. Aya smiled and settled his head back down against Nagi's head, not quite ready to get up yet. ~ * ~  
Yohji's growling stomach woke him up at nine. Surprised to not see breakfast waiting on his coffee table he got up and looked out in the hallway. Aya's door was still closed. He opened it slightly and peered in. Aya and Nagi were still curled up in bed together, fast asleep. Yohji smiled a little and closed the door. "Don't lose this, Aya," he whispered as he went downstairs to fix breakfast. After burning both the eggs and the toast and spilling cereal and milk all over the counter, Yohji hastily carried trays of food up to Ken and Omi. Ken was still asleep, snoring gently. Yohji closed his mouth and put his food on one of the clear floor spots in the room and left. Omi was wide awake, playing on his computer again.  
"Ohayou."  
"Ohayou, Yohji-kun. Where's Aya-kun?"  
"He slept in," Yohji handed him the tray. "Gomen, I'm not a very good cook."  
Omi grinned. "Mou daijoubu, arigatoh."  
Yohji ruffled Omi's hair, "Do itashimashite," and left him to his breakfast. Yohji carefully opened Aya's door and left a tray with enough food for both Aya and Nagi on the floor next to the bed. He looked up to see Aya's amethyst eyes watching him. "Ohayou," Yohji whispered. Nagi stirred and snuggled closer to Aya. "You two getting up anytime soon?"  
Aya nodded slightly. "You made breakfast . . . kind of," he said as he got a closer look at the eggs. "Arigatoh."  
Yohji smiled and nodded. "When he gets up," Yohji motioned to Nagi, "I'll make sure the others stay out of the hallway so he can shower."  
"Arigatoh Yohji. I appreciate it," Aya whispered. Yohji smiled again and left the room. Now that he was awake, Aya wanted food, even if it did have a dangerously high charcoal content. He tried to untangle himself from Nagi but ended up waking the boy up on accident. "Ohayou," Aya smiled apologetically to Nagi. He looked around for a moment, confused about where he was. When it finally registered he smiled back at Aya.  
"Ohayou," Nagi sat up and spotted the tray of food on the floor. He picked it up and set it on his lap. Aya propped his pillow up on the wall and leaned against it. Nagi settled back on Aya's shoulder and set the tray on both their laps. They each picked up food and started eating quietly. "This is terrible," Nagi stated after a moment. Aya laughed and nearly chocked on a piece of toast. Nagi giggled softly and finished his breakfast. He turned his face up to Aya. "Shower?" he asked. Aya nodded and set his dishes aside.  
"Chotto matte," he motioned for Nagi to stay on the bed and stuck his head out into the hallway. Yohji's door was the only one open, the others were still closed. Yohji saw Aya check the hallway and motioned to him that everything was clear. Aya led Nagi down the hall and found him an extra towel in the linen closet directly across from the bathroom. He handed it to Nagi, checked that the Schwarz member had his clothes and gave him a small push into the bathroom. Nagi closed the door and piled his clothes on the ground. He quickly stripped and turned on the shower. He wet his hair down in the hot water and studied each of the four bottles of shampoo in the shower. He picked up one bottle and sniffed it experimentally. It was expensive and musky. ^Probably Yohji's,^ he thought. The second bottle was lighter and sweet. ^Omi's shampoo.^ The next smelled like cheap soap. ^It has to be Ken's.^ The last bottle contained the same sandalwood scent he'd noticed on Aya. Nagi smiled a little and poured some of the shampoo in his hand, lathering it into his hair. He rinsed out the white foam and turned the shower off. He dried and dressed before carefully opening the door. Aya stood outside, leaning against the wall. He beckoned Nagi out and motioned for him to go back to the room before taking his place in the bathroom. Nagi closed himself in the bedroom once more and sat on the bed, picking up the book he'd been reading yesterday off of the nightstand. He opened to the page he'd marked and started reading.  
//Nagi, where are you?// the sing-song voice shattered Nagi's illusion of peace as he dropped the book on the floor.  
//Naze . . . What do you want, Schuldig?//  
//It's not what I want, kiddo. Brad wants you to come back, now.//  
//Why should I?//  
//Because I know exactly where you are. Listen, Nagi,// Schuldig's voice became gentler, //you're powerful but do you think you can stand up to all three of us at once?//  
//You too, Schuldig? Even you would try to kill me?//  
Schuldig didn't answer his question. //Just come back,// he told Nagi before leaving the boy to his own thoughts. Nagi sat on the bed, not sure what to do. He looked up when Aya walked in.  
"Doushita?" Aya asked as soon as he saw Nagi's face. He knelt by the bed and peered up at the boy, concerned.  
"It's . . . Schuldig . . . I have . . . to leave . . ." Nagi's head sank down into his chest. Aya reached up and tilted his chin up, forcing him to look up and gently ran a thumb over Nagi's cheek.  
"Mou daijoubu. You'll be fine. Just wait for a few days. By then Weiß will be healed and we'll go after Masoto."  
"Demo . . . Schwarz."  
Aya shook his head. "Somehow, I'll free you of them. Just hold out for a few days . . ." Aya stroked his forehead and pushed his damp hair away from his eyes. Nagi nodded slightly and smiled.  
"Alright. You trusted me, I'll trust you."  
"Yoush," Aya picked up the book on the floor and put it on the bed next to Nagi. "Four days at the most and you'll be able to finish it," he said, tapping the cover of the book. They both stood up and headed downstairs. Aya held the back door open for Nagi as he walked through and turned to face the redhead.  
"Four days?"  
"Aah," Aya put one long finger on the tip of Nagi's nose and gave him a small smile. "You'll be alright."  
"Ja ne," Nagi smiled and backed up, heading away from the Koneko. Aya watched him disappear around a building and closed the door, pulling on a damp eartail. He headed back upstairs and cleaned up the breakfast dishes. Yohji caught him on his way down to the kitchen.  
"What's going on?"  
"Nagi had to go back to Schwarz."  
"Wait, do they know? Is he not on our side anymore? Are we in danger? What's going on?!"  
"Yohji, breath. Everything will be fine," Aya headed downstairs with the breakfast tray, ignoring Yohji's look of exasperation.  
"Mou . . . Aya, optimistic? Something's just not right," Yohji sighed and retreated back into his room. ~ * ~  
When Nagi returned to the Schwarz hideout he was greeted by Crawford's hand across his face.  
"If you ever pull a stunt like this again, you won't live to see your seventeenth birthday. I warned you, Nagi, don't double-cross us," Crawford spoke quietly but the threat in his voice was obvious. Nagi let his head stay where it had fallen when Crawford slapped him. The Schwarz leader walked away through the house, leaving Nagi in the front entryway.  
"Here," Schuldig walked up and handed Nagi an icepack for his cheek.  
"Arigatoh," Nagi held the cold pack to his reddened cheek and walked down the hallway with Schuldig.  
"Be careful, kiddo," Schuldig led him to the living room where Farfarello was busy sharpening knives. "Hungry?"  
Nagi shook his head and sat in an armchair facing Farfarello.  
"Alright. But we need to talk later," Schuldig left the two alone.  
"Are you hurt?" Farfarello asked in his level voice.  
"Iya . . . Farfarello, why are you still with Schwarz?"  
Farfarello stopped dragging his knife over the whetstone and focused his piercing gold eye on Nagi. "Where else do I have to go?" he answered simply. "God took everything from me and, until He decides to take my life too, I need to try taking everything from Him. Schwarz lets me do that."  
"If . . . if you had the chance to get away . . . would you take it?"  
"I don't believe in chances, I believe in fate."  
"But how do you know what's fated to be? Are you saying that you just accept everything that happens to you without questioning a bit of it? You've been fighting God most of you life, but you'll just roll over and die when you think fate demands it?!"  
"Nagi," Farfarello interrupted, "I don't expect you to understand, you don't believe in fate or it God. But yes, I will die when my time comes. Until then, I follow the path that has been chosen for me; to hurt God in whatever way possible. Because He gave me my life, He can take it. I might not like my fate, but it's mine and I can't change that."  
Nagi was surprised, he'd never heard the Irishman sound so . . . sane. "Gomen, Farfarello, I don't think I'll ever see things the way you seem to."  
Farfarello smiled. "Very few do," he answered and went back to sharpening his knife.  
//Schuldig, can I talk to you?// Nagi hoped the German wasn't blocking him.  
//Sure, I'm in the kitchen.//  
Nagi stood to go but thought of another question. "Farfarello, why do you want to kill Weiß?"  
"They do God's dirty work. Though their deaths wouldn't do any lasting damage to God, I think He would cry."  
"Why wouldn't it do any lasting damage?"  
"They're fallen angels," Farfarello explained. "Fallen angels of death."  
"Oh," Nagi turned and headed for the kitchen. ^Fallen angles? Is there a set of criteria for that?^ he wondered. Nagi walked into the kitchen to see Schuldig reading the paper, drinking his small cup of kaffee and picking at a kuchen. Nagi dug a can of mango nectar out of the refrigerator and sat next to Schuldig.  
"What did you want to talk about?" Schuldig finished his kuchen and put the paper down.  
"Did you tell Crawford where I was last night?" Nagi asked.  
"No. All he knows is that you were out."  
"Then why was he so upset?"  
"He's afraid of you, Nagi, he can't see what you're going to do."  
Nagi suppressed a look of shock, wondering why Crawford couldn't see the future in relation to him. "Schuldig . . . why do you want to kill Weiß?" Nagi sipped at his juice.  
Schuldig grinned and took a slow drink of his kaffee. "I don't. There is a shortage of interesting minds in this world, I'd hate to destroy four of the most interesting ones I've found."  
"Then why are you always so anxious to go up against them?"  
"There's a difference between wanting to kill and wanting to play."  
Nagi sat at the table for a moment, thinking. "So what do you really think of Weiß?"  
"They interest me. You know, when we first found them, I would have bet money that the kid, Omi, would be the one to go crazy, that's why I harassed him so much, he was fun to toy with. But now . . . I don't now, I think Ken will lose it without some sort of anchor."  
"Do you want him to go crazy?"  
"Saa na. A year ago it would have been a definite 'yes' but I'm not sure now. It's . . . troubling," Schuldig frowned and finished his kaffee. "Listen, Nagi, whatever you decide to do, make sure it's what you want," Schuldig told him as he put his dishes in the sink. "How have your nightmares been?" he asked.  
"Actually, I didn't have one last night," Nagi realized. Schuldig nodded and started out of the kitchen.  
"Schuldig . . . ?"  
The German turned and raised an eyebrow.  
"Would you leave Schwarz if you had the chance?"  
"In a heartbeat." Schuldig left Nagi at the kitchen table with his can of juice. ~ * ~  
The next few days for Weiß passed without much incident. Everyone's stitches came out, Ken's ankle healed and he had no more issues walking. At least, none that he hadn't had before he sprained it. Yohji learned to stop walking into things with his cracked and bruised ribs. Aya placed the book Nagi had been reading on the nightstand and left it there, ready for his return. The information Aya had gotten from him about Masoto had been cleared with Kritiker and, three days after Nagi returned to Schwarz, Manx let herself into the Koneko No Sumu Ie while Weiß was having dinner.  
"Ready to finish this?" she asked. Four short nods answered her. "Yoush. Aya knows where Masoto's office is, Kritiker says he's been lying low and staying there since the deaths of Takanashi and Fujii. This may be your last chance, Weiß, be careful." With that final warning Manx left the four assassins to finish their meal and complete their mission. Within a half an hour, Weiß had once again piled into Aya's car and was headed towards their target. ~ * ~  
  
Author notes : Sorry this chapter was so long in coming. My computer finally died, complete with death certificate. Only one chapter after this one, though, and I should have that up next week.  
  
Translation notes :  
  
Verwirklichung – Realization  
  
Ano – 'Um' Think of it as a stalling noise.  
  
Aah – 'Yeah'  
  
Nan de – 'How come'  
  
Saa na – 'Who knows'  
  
Arigatoh – Thank you  
  
Chibi – 'Little' Used for small, cute things.  
  
Hai – 'Yes' A general, all-purpose word.  
  
Taku – 'Geez'  
  
Iya / Iie – No. Both forms are acceptable.  
  
Chotto matte – 'Wait a moment'  
  
Gomen / Gomen nasai – 'Sorry' / 'I'm very sorry'  
  
Ii kara – 'It's fine'  
  
Mou daijoubu – 'It's alright'  
  
Oyasumi - Goodnight  
  
Oniichan – In Weiß Kreuz, this is what Aya-chan calls her big brother. Technically speaking, it should probably be "Oniisan" but, since she calls him "Oniichan" in the anime I used that here too. It's a really casual way of saying "big brother".  
  
Ohayou – Good morning  
  
Do itashimashite – 'You're welcome'  
  
Naze – Why  
  
Doushita – 'What's wrong'  
  
Demo – 'But'  
  
Yoush – 'Good' or 'Alright' or any other word that can be used in a general victorious way.  
  
Ja ne – 'See you' Common spoken variants are "Ja na" or simply "Ja".  
  
Koneko No Sumu Ie – 'Kitten in the House'  
  
Mou – 'Geez' Almost a sighing, exasperated sound.  
  
Kaffee – A German coffee, almost always eaten with a kuchen.  
  
Kuchen – A sweet German pastry. One reason I love the German people, you can't drink something without eating something else at the same time. Kuchen are eaten while drinking kaffee. 


	8. Endgültiger Kummer

Weiß Kreuz : Azumi's Tears  
  
Chapter Seven : Endgültiger Kummer  
  
By Tora-uma  
  
Opening Notes :  
  
"..." - speaking  
  
^...^ - thoughts  
  
//...// - telepathy  
  
All translations and explanations appear at the bottom of the chapter. Thanks to gonyos, Koji-chan and wannabeinanime for reviewing the last chapter. And of course, thank you to everyone who spent the time reading this, thanks for sticking with it ^_~ This is the conclusion to this particular story but I will have others that I will hopefully post later on in the summer. But for those of you reading on fanfiction.net, because they don't accept stories with a rating of NC-17, my next fic will be posted on mediaminer.org only, but it will be under the same pen name, Tora-uma, so it shouldn't be hard to find. On to the story!  
  
Schuldig, Nagi and Farfarello all sat in the small reception area outside of Masoto's office. Crawford had gone in alone to complete a business transaction.  
"Schuldig, is Azumi-chan in there?" Nagi asked quietly. Masoto's secretary shot the three a strange look when she heard Nagi's voice but quickly looked away when Farfarello and Schuldig both looked at her. Nagi saw a moment of concentration pass across the German's face.  
"Aah, she is."  
Nagi nodded slightly and stared at the wall. He'd been holing up in his room for the past three days, only coming out for food and bathroom trips. The strained, business-like relationship he'd had with Crawford had disappeared, the two had avoided each other completely until tonight.  
"Weiß will be coming tonight," Schuldig announced quietly as he picked at the arm of the sofa the three were sitting on. Nagi felt his heartbeat quicken.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Aah, Brad just told me he had a vision. They should be here soon. Are you ready?" Schuldig looked straight at Nagi. He nodded slightly and stared back at the wall. ~ * ~  
Weiß quickly filed in through the door. A shout of warning from a guard was heard briefly before Aya silenced him with the fluid stroke of his katana. Several more guards ran into the entry area, all met quick and silent deaths.  
"Well, we definitely can't just sit here all night killing henchmen," Yohji declared.  
"You're right, Yohji-kun, we need to go."  
Aya and Ken both nodded their consent and the four headed into the building, leaving the leaking bodies where they'd fallen. Aya led Weiß to the emergency staircase and headed up.  
"More stairs . . . ?!" Yohji's head sunk in exasperation.  
"Come on Yohji, you'll live," Ken nudged him up the first few stairs, following close behind. ~ * ~  
"They're in the building," Schuldig announced to the other two. Crawford came out of the office with Masoto, Azumi followed behind.  
"Farfarello, Schuldig, intercept them. Nagi," Crawford narrowed his eyes, "you will remain here with me and Mister Masoto."  
"What's going on?" Masoto demanded as Farfarello and Schuldig walked silently into the hall.  
"Mister Masoto, Weiß has arrived."  
"Weiß?! Then I have to get out of here," Masoto darted for the door after his secretary who'd eavesdropped on the entire conversation, but Crawford grabbed his shoulder.  
"Please don't panic, Mister Masoto. We are here to protect you, after all. If any member of Weiß escapes Farfarello or Schuldig, Nagi and I are here to guard you. For now, please wait here with us. You do, after all, have work to finish tonight."  
While Crawford reassured Masoto, Nagi inched closer to Azumi. Apparently she knew what Weiß was and the danger that they could hold for her. She was shaking slightly, focused on both the door that led to the hallway and Masoto. Nagi place a hand on her dark hair and smiled slightly when she looked up at him.  
"Ii kara, Weiß won't hurt you," he whispered. She pressed up against him, immediately gravitating to the first kindness she'd received in years. Her head rested against the middle of his chest and he wrapped and arm around her shoulders. Crawford watched them from the corner of his eye, still wary about his inability to see the future where Nagi was involved. He issued one final assurance to Masoto and went to speak with Nagi.  
"You won't get another warning, Nagi. I'm watching you."  
As Crawford walked back to Masoto, Azumi looked up at Nagi. "You're trapped too?"  
"I have been most of my life," he told her, squeezing her shoulder gently. ~ * ~  
"So what do you think the chances are that Schwarz is here?" Ken asked as they hurried up the stairs, cutting in front of Yohji.  
"Looking forward to seeing a certain red-haired German?" Yohji teased quietly.  
"Baka! I just want to know how much fighting we're going to have to do!"  
Omi tagged along behind the others, fiddling with his crossbow. "I'd be ready for anything, Ken-kun," he said as his foot hit the eighth floor landing. He began to pivot, with his hand on the rail, ready to follow the others further up the stairs when the door burst open and something white threw him into the stairwell wall. Omi twisted out of the way as much as he could but it wasn't quite enough. He felt the knife slip into his left side under his ribs, fortunately missing all his vital organs.  
"Omi!" Ken tried to get down past Yohji and help his teammate but Omi yelled for him to keep going.  
"Yohji-kun, Ken-kun, go with Aya-kun! I can handle Farfarello!" he yelled as he threw his elbow into the Irishman's head and rolled out from under him. Yohji pushed Ken up the stairs after Aya.  
"Hayaku, Ken! Be careful, Omi!" Yohji called down as the others darted up the stairs. Omi pulled the knife from his side and dropped it down the stairwell.  
"That's alright, I have more," Farfarello told him, pulling a long knife from each boot. Omi ignored the crossbow at his waist for the moment, it would take to long to load and shoot. Instead he pulled a few darts from his inside jacket. Farfarello was standing directly in front of the door he'd just burst through. Keeping an eye on the knives in his opponent's hands, Omi gripped his darts and charged. He dodged the first knife that came down, the second nicked his shoulder. He ignored the small cut and crashed into Farfarello, pushing him through the door and out of the stairwell. Two of the darts he plunged into the other man's stomach, the last went just below his left collar bone. Farfarello let himself fall onto his back and threw Omi over his head. Omi rolled into the wall and got to his feet at the same time as the Schwarz member. Farfarello ignored the darts projecting from his body and leapt at Omi again.  
Omi tried to jump out of the way but wasn't quite quick enough to miss the knife in Farfarello's right hand. The cold metal caught his side and tore through it, leaving a long gash. Omi stumbled away and held the wound with one hand, feeling his blood pouring out. He quickly pulled an arrow from his quiver as Farfarello returned to the fight. Omi ducked beneath the slashing knives and drove the arrow into Farfarello's leg. He'd been aiming for the knee, hoping to take the other out of the fight but the Irishman had sunk down at the right moment, causing the arrow to enter his thigh instead. Farfarello reached underneath him and scraped Omi's back with one knife just before the blond managed to roll away. They turned and faced each other again, cautiously watching one another move. Omi swiftly pulled out another dart and threw it straight at Farfarello's neck. The Weiß assassin stared in surprise as Farfarello casually caught the dart and threw it into the wall of the hallway.  
"I'm not that easy," Farfarello told him as he rushed forward, pushing one knife into the boy's shoulder and swiping at his head with the other. Omi managed to fall backwards before the knife bit into his neck and kicked one of Farfarello's legs out from under him. The Schwarz member gracefully caught himself and straightened as Omi got off of the floor. Omi groaned inwardly, the wounds he'd given Farfarello weren't having any effect. ^At this point, the only chance I have of winning is if he bleeds to death,^ he thought as he tried to reach for his crossbow. Farfarello saw him move and darted forward, slicing at Omi's arm. Omi managed to dodge but the attack was still effective in stopping him from unhooking his weapon. Farfarello knocked Omi to the ground and thrust his knives at Omi's chest. The Weiß member managed to kick up into Farfarello's groin and forced the older man over him head first. Farfarello rolled and, as he stood, pulled a smaller knife from his coat and threw it at the now standing Omi, hitting his shoulder.  
"There will be death tonight," Farfarello said as he lunged at Omi once more. ~ * ~  
Ken ran between Aya and Yohji. "Guess we know Schwarz is here now!"  
"Aah, bet your boyfriend will be along any minute now!" Yohji called up to Ken.  
"Urusai!" Ken shouted as he caught sight of Schuldig on the twelfth floor landing. Ken watched Aya grip his katana, ready to slice through the Schwarz obstruction. "Iya! Matte, dameda!" Ken yelled as he sprinted forward with every bit of speed he had, shooting past Aya and knocking Schuldig from the stairwell into the twelfth floor hallway. "You two keep going!" he shouted over his shoulder. He heard Aya and Yohji continue up and turned back to Schuldig.  
"Aww, gaki, didn't know you cared," Schuldig puckered his lips at the brunette on top of him. //But I like being seme,// he told Ken as he flipped him onto his back and pinned the Weiß member against the floor. Schuldig managed to capture both of Ken's hands above his head and applied pressure to both of his wrists, keeping his hands locked in place with only one of his own. Drawing a large knife from the waistband of his pants, Schuldig let the light catch the blade in front of Ken's eyes. The blue- green orbs widened.  
"Kuso . . ."  
Schuldig grinned and plunged the knife into Ken's shoulder, burying it to the hilt. Ken stifled a scream in the back of his throat. Schuldig leaned down to Ken's ear.  
"Now we're even, gaki," he whispered and nipped Ken's ear. Ken growled and bucked his hips, throwing Schuldig off balance enough to free his hands. He gripped the trigger to release his bugnuks and swiped at Schuldig's head. The redhead disappeared just before the blades reached his head. Ken quickly got up, spotting Schuldig a few feet away. He charged and the German quickly dodged, reaching out to tear his knife painfully from Ken's shoulder. A small groan escaped Ken as he felt the blade being ripped out of him.  
"You're tougher than I thought you were. This should be fun," Schuldig grinned again as he attacked. Ken managed to catch Schuldig's knife between the blades of his bugnuks and twisted his hand, snapping the weapon in two.  
"Zannen darou ne . . . you can't play without a toy," Ken said.  
"You're my toy, Ken, and I plan on playing with you for quite sometime."  
"Does everything that comes out of your mouth sound so perverted?"  
"Not usually, but I make an exception just for you, gaki."  
"Gee, I'm touched," Ken rolled his eyes and rushed at Schuldig who vanished and reappeared a few feet to the side. "Do you always have to do that?"  
Schuldig grinned and sped towards Ken, knocking him against the wall and trapping the brunette's hands behind his own body. He reached up and gently brushed hair from Ken's forehead. Ken jerked at the sudden touch and managed to quickly squirm away from Schuldig. He swiped at the redhead, barely catching his arm before the other ducked away. Schuldig picked up the hilt of his knife and slashed at Ken with the half of the blade that was still attached. The edge of the blade cut through Ken's forearm, leaving a shallow cut. Ken wheeled around and charged at Schuldig head on, tumbling into him and managing to stab the German's side with the bugnuks. Schuldig, in turn, was able to slice open Ken's lower back with the broken knife. The two tumbled on the floor for awhile, each giving the other small wounds.  
Schuldig finally threw Ken to the side and both got to their feet at the same time. Schuldig rushed Ken again, wedging his broken blade into the brunette's left bugnuk and twisting, managing to break off each of the four blades on the glove. Ken aimed at Schuldig with the other bugnuk but the redhead blocked it with his arm, the blades burying themselves deep within the muscle. Ken jerked away, leaving four deep wounds in Schuldig's arm.  
"You're just not learning," Schuldig told him. "When you hurt me, I hurt you. You'll have to pay for this, too," Schuldig scolded, holding up his bleeding left arm. "Though I do have to thank you for providing me this much entertainment," Schuldig grinned and rushed towards Ken. ~ * ~  
"Shimatta! They're doing it again, Aya!" Yohji yelled.  
"I know. But this time we have help from their side."  
"I hope Nagi was being honest with you . . . for all our sakes," Yohji muttered. "What floor are we going to?"  
"Fifteen," Aya called back as he threw open the appropriate door and started running down the hall, Yohji right behind him. Aya unsheathed his sword. Taking his cue from the redhead, Yohji pulled out a length of harigane, holding it between two leather clad fingers. ^You do know where you're going, right Aya?^ Yohji wondered. They reached the end of the hall and crashed through the double doors. Azumi screamed and hid behind Nagi. Masoto stumbled away, frightened more by the growing fire in Aya's cold eyes as he spotted his target than the noise. Aya headed straight for him, sword ready. Crawford carefully stepped in, avoiding the wire Yohji threw at him, and caught Aya's hands, throwing him off balance.  
"Nagi! Get Kudou!" Crawford ordered. Nagi hesitated and stayed where he was, looking from Crawford to Aya and watching the struggle. Realizing he was inches from death, Masoto started running for the open door. With Crawford being kept busy by Aya and Nagi not moving, Yohji was free to act. He threw the harigane, wrapping it around Masoto's neck. He pulled back, dragging Masoto backwards toward him. Nagi concentrated on the struggle between Aya and Crawford, ignoring everything else around him. He was so focused on the battle that he didn't notice Azumi step out from behind him to stand at his side. She was intent on watching the man who had held her prisoner die. Nagi continued to watch the struggle between Crawford and Aya, not sure if he should help.  
Masoto started choking, the wire cutting off all of his air supply. He started fumbling in the front of his jacket. His fingers finally found the grip of the revolver and he pulled it out, pointing it backwards, hoping to hit the blond man who had been sent after him. Yohji saw the barrel and jerked the wire quickly. Masoto's body convulsed and his finger tightened around the trigger, sending off a single shot. Yohji felt the bullet brush past his hair and quickly finished off Masoto before he could fire again. Aya and Crawford both ignored the sudden gunshot as Crawford swung Aya into the wall. Aya used his weight to push Crawford backwards, pulling his hands from the American's at the same time. With his hands free, Aya sliced at Crawford repeatedly, Crawford managing to dodge each attack. Aya aimed for Crawford's head and brought the blade down quickly. Crawford casually reached up and caught the blade of the sword between his hands, holding it in place.  
Yohji let the harigane slip through his fingers and Masoto's dead body  
hit the floor. Turning around quickly, Yohji looked at Nagi.  
"Did the bullet hit you?"  
Nagi shook his head. Yohji started towards Aya and Crawford but stopped and inhaled sharply when he saw the blood coming from Azumi's chest. Nagi followed his gaze.  
"Azumi-chan!" he cried, catching her small body as she collapsed. Aya and Crawford both looked, distracted by the sudden cry. Aya saw Azumi fall. "Azumi . . ." he whispered. With a shout Aya broke away from Crawford, twisting the blade and cutting through the other's left hand. He swung his sword over his head and down to Crawford, cutting into the Schwarz leader's shoulder and slicing through bone and muscle to come to a stop just above his waist. Blood sprayed across the white walls and across Aya, soaking him in the red liquid. It dripped from Aya's hair, face and clothing as Crawford shuddered and collapsed, surprise frozen on his face. Aya pulled his sword from the American's body and hurried to where Nagi and Yohji were huddled over Azumi. Yohji moved to make way for Aya and the redhead knelt down to inspect the wound. Azumi was still alive, struggling to breath. From the amount of blood coming from her, Aya guessed that the bullet had passed through at least one major organ. She wouldn't last very long.  
"Azumi-chan . . ." Aya cradled her face in one gloved hand, staining her cheek red.  
"Ii kara . . . I'll get to see Kaasan again . . . but I miss Tousan . . . why do you smell like flowers?"  
"I . . . we work in a flower shop . . ." drops of Crawford's blood fell off of Aya's face and onto Azumi, mixing with her tears and rolling down her cheek. She smiled up at the three of them.  
"I remember when Tousan brought home Sweet Williams . . . for me and Kaasan . . ." another bloody tear rolled down her cheek and she coughed, blood spurting from her mouth. Nagi gripped her hand and Yohji lifted her head onto his lap, keeping it still.  
"Azumi-chan, I know . . . knew your Otousan . . . you'll see him again soon, I promise."  
"Will he make more planes for me?"  
"Aah, I know he will," Aya smiled at her.  
"Arigatoh . . ." she whispered. Her head slumped to the side, cheek pressed against Yohji's thigh. Aya softly stroked her cheek and saw the clear tears dropping onto her hand.  
"Nagi?"  
Nagi's shoulders were shaking violently, tears streaming from his bowed face to the tiny hand he still clasped tightly.  
"Nagi?" Aya asked again, concerned. He reached up to touch the face that was almost hidden from him in a mass of dark hair. Aya's hand was nearly to Nagi's face when Nagi started screaming and the building started to shake. ~ * ~  
Omi was nearly thrown off his feet at the sudden shaking.  
"An earthquake . . .?" he quickly regained his balance, using the pause in the battle to finally unhook his crossbow. A few of his older wounds had opened up and he had plenty of fresh ones. Farfarello hadn't been giving his knives much of a break throughout the fight. Farfarello had several wounds of his own, many would have stopped his onslaught had he been able to feel them. Omi took a deep breath and watched his opponent. Farfarello stalked the blond assassin slowly, looking for an opportunity. The moment Omi reached to his quiver for an arrow, Farfarello lunged forward. Omi quickly moved, catching only one of the knives in his arm, and brought the butt of his crossbow handle on the Irishman's temple. Light burst across Farfarello's vision and for the first time in what seemed like forever, he felt a blast of pain. He stumbled, surprised. Omi used the time to load an arrow into the crossbow. As soon as Farfarello turned to face Omi, the arrow flew. Farfarello grasped the shaft coming from his chest and sank to his knees.  
They stared at each other for a moment. Farfarello smiled slightly and closed his eye, collapsing on the floor. Omi lowered the crossbow and stared at the body in front of him. He'd seen plenty of death but somehow, this one was different. The building shook again and Omi headed upstairs, concerned for his teammates. ~ * ~  
"You won't win, gaki," Schuldig told Ken.  
"Neither will you."  
"Then we have a problem, someone has to lose. Though we could kill each other, I suppose, Romeo and Juliet style, shinju . . ."  
//How very romantic . . .// Schuldig grinned.  
"I've told you to stop that!" Ken and Schuldig were both covered in blood. They faced each other, both panting slightly. Ken cracked a grin, "How much longer do you think you can last, SchuSchu?"  
Schuldig's eyes narrowed and darkened. "What did you call me?"  
"Oh, SchuSchu? I thought it only fair, you have a pet name for me."  
"You'll pay for that one, gaki," Schuldig declared as they both charged at each other. The sudden quaking of the building threw them both off their feet.  
"Nagi!" Schuldig hissed and picked himself up, heading for the staircase. Ken dove between him and the door, blocking the way. "Move, Ken," Schuldig demanded.  
"We aren't finished here," Ken swiped at him, driving him back from the doorway. They fought for the next few minutes, Schuldig trying to get to the stairwell and Ken keeping him from it. When the building shook for the second time, Schuldig was tired of playing.  
"Listen! This entire place could fall down if we can't get Nagi to calm down. That puts your team in danger too. Let me by unless you want to lose everything!" Schuldig yelled at Ken. "Why the hell should I trust you?" Ken demanded. "For all I know, you could have a trap set up that you're trying to lure me into."  
"Do you really think I would have been fighting with you this entire  
time just to lead you into a trap now?"  
Ken straightened up from his crouched position and, after a moment,  
released the trigger for his bugnuks.  
"Fine, but I'm coming too," Ken told him and the two headed up stairs. Ken heard someone on the steps behind them and looked back. "Omi!"  
"Ken-kun! What's going on? Is that Schuldig?!"  
"Aah, he said Nagi's doing this. Matte, where's Masoto's office?" Ken asked.  
"Here," Schuldig told him, pushing open the stairwell door. The building shook again, not stopping this time as the three hurried down the hall, Schuldig taking the natural lead, and entered Masoto's office. Nagi was still huddled over Azumi's body, screaming. Yohji was trying to hold Aya back, yelling that it was too dangerous.  
"Let him go!" Schuldig ordered the playboy. "He's the only one that has a chance of stopping this."  
"Yohji, listen to him!" Ken yelled.  
"Yohji-kun . . . onegai desu," Omi pleaded. Yohji finally nodded and released Aya who immediately ran to Nagi. He dropped to his knees and leaned over Azumi's body, grasping Nagi's face in both hands.  
"Nagi, yameno! Nagi!"  
Aya's words were having no effect on the boy. Aya gritted his teeth, not sure what to do. He tried shaking Nagi but it did nothing. Aya growled in the back of his throat, trying to think of some way to calm Nagi down. When he couldn't think of anything else to do, Aya brushed back Nagi's hair and leaned in, pressing his lips forcefully over the younger boy's mouth. Nagi's screams stopped and the building stopped shaking as his aura died down. His lips pressed back and he collapsed against Aya's mouth, still sobbing. Aya pulled back and kissed Nagi on the forehead. Nagi let his head sink to Aya's shoulder, still crying.  
"Mou daijoubu . . . Nagi, calm down, you couldn't do anything," Aya rubbed his back gently until the younger boy stopped crying. Aya felt hot tears run down his face onto the top of Nagi's head. Nagi pulled back, surprised.  
"Ran . . . you're crying," he stated simply, his voice cracking slightly. Aya nodded. Nagi reached up to one cheek and ran his finger down the small trail the tears had carved through Aya's bloodstained face. He leaned forward and kissed Aya softly, pulling away after a brief moment. "Gomen, Ran, I didn't mean to lose control."  
"Ii kara, just don't scare me like that," Aya tapped Nagi's nose and helped him up. He bent down to pick up Azumi's body.  
"What are we going to do?" Nagi asked.  
"We'll spread her ashes where I spread Botan's, but other than that, I'm not sure," Aya turned to see all three members of Weiß standing with Schuldig and narrowed his eyes.  
"Omi, where's Farfarello?" Aya asked.  
"Dead. Where's Crawford?"  
Aya jerked his head towards the bloody body on the floor behind him.  
"Should we go?" Yohji asked while he lit a cigarette.  
"Aah," Aya answered.  
"Ano . . . is Schuldig coming too?" Omi asked. Everyone looked at the German questioningly.  
//Nagi, are you sure about this?//  
//I am.//  
Schuldig smiled. //Good job, kiddo.//  
"I guess I can stick around with you guys for a little while," Schuldig told them. "Besides, Ken would get lonely if I left him."  
"Urusai!" Ken shouted as Yohji laughed.  
"Does anyone else notice that we're taking two of our enemies home with us?" Omi wondered out loud.  
"We aren't your enemies, Schwarz was," Schuldig said. "But Schwarz doesn't really work with only two members. Nagi and I have no more ties and neither of us wants to fight with Weiß anymore." Schuldig threw an arm around Ken's neck. "At least, not in the conventional sense." Ken flushed bright red and buried his face in his hands. ~ * ~  
"Yohji-kun, were you planning on working today?" Omi struggled past the flirting blond with a large potted plant.  
"Subtle hint," Yohji told him, taking the plant from the younger boy. "But you know, Ken and Nagi are both on shift too, what's the big deal if I take an extended break?"  
"You're life is an extended break, Yohji!" Ken called from across the shop. Yohji shot him a look.  
"I'm off in ten minutes, Yohji," Nagi told him.  
"Traitor!" Yohji mocked horror.  
"Nagi-kun, kawaii!" came the giggle from a group of girls.  
Nagi blushed slightly. "Arigatoh."  
"Omi-kun, did you pass your exams?" One of the female patrons asked him.  
It was Omi's turn to blush.  
"Sure did!" Ken declared.  
"Yup, he made it into Tokyo University!" Yohji mussed Omi's hair as every customer in the flower shop giggled and congratulated him while he flushed bright red.  
"Oh, Ken, Schuldig wanted me to remind you to pick him up from the airport tomorrow afternoon," Nagi told him over the noise of the crowd. Now Ken blushed.  
"Schuldig's coming back from Germany?!" One of the girls picked up the conversation and started a chorus of squeals. Schuldig and Nagi had each gained as many fan girls as any of the other four despite the fact that Schuldig spent very little time doing any actual work and seemed content to spend his shifts groping Ken to the great amusement of the customers. Ken sighed and ignored the giggling and oogling girls. Aya walked into the shop through the back door and caught Nagi's eye.  
"Ready?" he asked, walking over to him.  
"Aah," Nagi grabbed a bouquet he'd prepared earlier off of the table, threw his apron on its peg in the back and headed out of the shop with Aya, waving goodbye to the others. Aya and Nagi got into Aya's car and headed off. The ride was spent in silence, each one occasionally stealing glances at the other. Aya pulled over and they got out of the car and walked up the small hill. Nagi placed the bouquet of Sweet Williams on the grave marker and lit a stick of incense.  
"'Tsudoka family'," Nagi read the marker aloud. "What happened to her mother's body?"  
Aya shook his head. "I'm not sure." He reached into his jacket and pulled out the paper airplane he'd made earlier, placing it with the flowers. Nagi leaned on the redhead, wrapping an arm around his waist.  
"Daijoubu?" he asked Aya.  
"Daijoubu yo."  
"Ran?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I've never thanked you."  
Aya rested his arm on Nagi's shoulders. "For what?"  
"Everything."  
Aya smiled. "Did you finish that book yet?"  
"Aah. Last night."  
"Enjoy it?"  
"Aah."  
"Are you still having nightmares?"  
Nagi smiled. "You know I'm not."  
Aya laughed softly and kissed the top of Nagi's head. "Let's go home."  
Nagi nodded and they walked back down the hill to the car with their arms still wrapped around each other.  
  
~ Jiendo ~  
  
Author Notes : Eww . . . I wrote fluff. Well, I suppose it's not quite as bad as the last chapter and, to those of you who know me personally, yes, I'm feeling just fine. But I was watching Gravitation before I typed this up and I just couldn't help it. Well, uh, to all Farfie and Crawford fans: GOMEN! I know you're probably upset with me but please believe me when I say that when I started writing this, I had no intention of killing them off. It really just happened in the course of the story. I know one person in particular who will kill me when I see her next (and damn it, Megan, I'll be bringing weapons to protect myself!). Thanks again to everyone who read this!  
  
Translation Notes :  
  
Endgültiger Kummer – Final Grief  
  
Aah – 'Yeah'  
  
Ii kara – 'It's fine'  
  
Baka – 'Idiot' or 'fool' or 'stupid'  
  
Hayaku – 'Hurry'  
  
Urusai – 'Shut up'  
  
Iya / Iie – No  
  
Matte – Wait  
  
Dameda – Don't  
  
Gaki – 'Kid' or 'Brat'  
  
Seme – Top. In this sense, this term is referring to the partner on top during sex.  
  
Kuso – Shit  
  
Zannen darou ne – 'Aww, that's too bad'  
  
Shimatta – Damn it  
  
Harigane – Wire  
  
Okaasan / Kaasan – Mother / Mom  
  
Otousan / Tousan – Father / Dad  
  
Arigatoh – Thank you  
  
Shinju – 'Lover's suicide'  
  
Onegai desu – Please  
  
Yameno – 'Stop'  
  
Mou daijoubu – 'It's alright'  
  
Gomen – Sorry  
  
Ano – 'Um'  
  
Kawaii – 'Cute'  
  
Daijoubu – 'Are you alright'  
  
Daijoubu yo – 'I'm fine'  
  
Jiendo – The End  
  
Flower Meanings :  
  
Sweet Williams – Grant me one smile 


End file.
